Misplaced Trust
by independentwriter-137
Summary: Formerly known as Conning a Con Man. Fang is a con man about to pull of his biggest heist yet. He's about to steal fortunes from a man named Mr. Batchelder by gaining his trust through his daughter. Flawless plan right? Well what happens when he starts to fall for the girl? FAX!
1. Prologue

**A/N. Hey people! This is my new story called Conning a Con Man, please give your opinion on it. I hope you like it!**

Fang McGarrot examined the almost perfect replica of a Paul Revere spoon he had just crafter. The spoon would be worth a lot, he knew. No one, not even the most skilled appraiser would be able to tell it was a fake, it was a near flawless copy but in reality, it was just a con; it was nearly always a con.

Fang was not your typical business man as you might have guessed by now; he was in fact a con man and a proud one at that. He was known for scamming unsuspecting people out of their money. As bad as it may sound, Fang didn't feel an ounce of guilt for the five years he spent cheating people. The way he saw it was that if you were stupid enough to fall for the con then you had it coming.

He set down the spoon and picked up another item soon to be sold, a seventy-five year old bottle of wine he just bought last week. With just the right materials, he could make any new bottle look like it was more than it was actually worth, it was all just an illusion really.

"Hey, Fang!" Iggy called.

Fang fumbled and almost dropped the bottle. He sighed in relief as he set it down on the table and turned to his partner in crime with a scowl on his face.

"You nearly made me drop the bottle, you _idiot_," Fang hissed.

Iggy raised his hands in the universal sign on surrender but his pale blue eyes were laughing.

"It doesn't matter, man. I've got a better job lined up," he said.

Fang's eyebrow disappeared into his over long black hair as he gestured for Iggy to continue.

"Mr. Batchelder—"

"As in the King of Cons Jeb Batchelder?" Fang asked. Jeb Batchelder was the master con man; he was so good that the cops could never arrest him. There were rumors though that he has a hidden safe house filled with all the money and items he's taken.

"The one and only," Iggy confirmed. "Next week he's having an 'art show' but anyone in the business knows he's looking for recruits. This hardly ever happens so you can bet a lot newbies will be there," Iggy explained.

"I like where you're going with this Iggy. If I get into his crew then I can find out where he keeps the goods," Fang grinned.

"Not quite, if you get recruited during the art show you'll just be a lackey. Bottom of the pyramid and that won't get us anywhere for a long time. You need to get close to him, close enough to gain his trust and find out the location," Iggy said.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Fang asked.

Iggy threw a photograph over to Fang.

The picture depicted a beautiful girl with long dirty blonde hair with warm chocolate eyes. She was smirking in the photo and her eyes and a mischievous glint in them.

"That's Maximum Ride," Iggy said.

"Who?"

"She's Jeb's kid. If you get close to her then you'll get close to Jeb too," Iggy explained.

"I've never heard of her," Fang murmured.

"She keeps a low profile but I do know she's got a black belt in judo, taekwondo and karate. She goes to a fight club from time to time and she'll be at the art show."

"So when I get to the art show, it won't be Jeb that I'll be looking for, it's Maximum," Fang said.

"Exactly, make her fall for you; get close to her, whatever! Use whatever charm you have because once we get the stuff, we'll be set for life!" Iggy grinned.

Fang just nodded and picked up the picture. This would be his biggest heist yet and if he pulled it off right it would be his last in a long time. Fang stared into Maximum's eyes and felt the corner of his mouth twitch up. Charming the girl would be easy, Fang practically had girls falling over themselves to be with him and he had no doubt Maximum would be the same.

_Yes,_ Fang thought,_ this job will be easy._

"Here," Iggy said, giving him false driver's license and credit card.

_Fang Detweiler_, they read.

"Detweiler? That's my new last name?"

"Well you have to admit, it's better than your real one, _McGarrot."_

**A/N. That's the prologue! Tell me if you like it and if want me to continue!**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite TV show? (Mine's **_**Fringe!**_** It's so awesome, I love love LOVE it)**

**-Indy**


	2. The Art Show

**A/N. Ok so here's the next chapter! I made it longer :))) I hope you like it! I'm so happy that I've already gotten over 20 reviews! Whoop! You guys are so awesome!**

Fang shut the book about modern art and paintings. He was studying up for the art show he would enter in exactly ten minutes. Maybe he could sweep Maximum off her feet with his impressive amount of knowledge about the modern arts; it wouldn't be the first time he'd done it.

He glanced down at Maximum's picture one last time to be sure he would be able to recognize her the moment he saw her. Iggy would be at the art show too, along with Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. They were all a team, 'The Flock' they would sometimes call it; each with their own unique contributions to the team.

Fang cleared his throat and entered the fancy mansion. He looked at the crystal chandelier, the velvet furniture, and the elaborate paintings on the walls. He took in the amount of people in designer clothes and expensive jewelry. There were so many opportunities to steal something, to trick someone but Fang already had a mission, he had to stay focused.

He looked at each of the faces he passed by as he moved across the room, checking to see if any of them was Maximum.

"2 o'clock," a black girl whispered as she passed by him. Nudge.

He switched directions and sure enough a girl wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Bite Me' was admiring a painting on the wall. Her dirty blonde hair was unmistakable. Fang felt the corner of his mouth quirk up, she definitely stood out being the only one not in formal wear but somehow he felt that it suited her better.

She was oblivious to his presence as he crept up behind her. _She's looking at the painting! That's the perfect opening,_ he thought.

"Claire Walker, promising new up and comer in the art world. Personally not my taste though," he said.

Maximum turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "I wouldn't know, I hate art. I was actually texting my sister Ella," she said.

"Oh," Fang said, and there was an awkward silence.

"Is there something you want?" Maximum asked, clearly annoyed.

_Your fortune,_ Fang wanted to say. "Just admiring the masterpiece," he said instead.

"Thought it wasn't your taste," Maximum pointed out.

"I didn't say I was talking about the painting," Fang said, looking at her.

Maximum snorted "Okay, Mr. Cheesy Lines. That's strike one for you"

"Strike one?"

"Yeah, strike one. You know, three strikes and you're out, Mr. Cliché."

"It's Fang," he corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"My name, it's Fang, Fang Detweiler."

"As in from that old show Recess?" she laughed.

Fang flushed at her reaction, "Yeah like that character from Recess."

"What's your name?" he asked her once she recovered from her laughter.

"Max Ride," she answered.

"Max," he repeated, liking the way it sounded.

"So why are you here, Max?" he asked.

"My dad's hosting this whole thing. Pretty lame if you ask me," she said.

"Your dad?" Fang asked, he knew of course what she was talking about but he didn't want to _her_ to know that.

"Jeb Batchelder," she shrugged.

"Wait, if your dad's Jeb Batchelder what's with the different last names?" he asked her, this time genuinely curious.

She laughed, he liked her laugh. "Well, I changed it when I turned sixteen. I didn't want to be known simply as 'Maxine Batchelder, Jeb's kid' so I changed it to Maximum Ride," she explained.

"What about you, why are you here?" she asked him.

"I think you know," he answered.

Max looked down at her feet and nodded. Of course she knew why he was here; she knew why everyone was here. She knew who and what her father was but for some reason she didn't want to believe he was the horrible person she knew he was. She glanced at Fang, the strange guy who just came up to her to talk. She knew something was off about him and she didn't like it.

"But once I came here, I decided that I had better things to do than work as a lackey under Jeb Batchelder," Fang amended.

Max smirked at Fang's obvious discomfort about the topic. "There are a lot of better things to do then work for Jeb," she agreed.

They stood there for a while, both not knowing what to say or do next.

"Fang opened his mouth to ask her another question but Max interrupted him.

"Look, Fang, I've gotta go," she sighed. "Maybe I'll see you around," she said and left without a second glance.

Fang watched her as she left and disappeared in the crowd. "Yes, Max, you'll be seeing me around _a lot_. You can bet on that."

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" Iggy asked.<p>

Fang shrugged, "Not as easy as I thought it would be."

"Why is she as lesbo or something?" Iggy joked but for some strange reason Fang didn't like him insulting Max.

"No, she's just different that's all," he said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Iggy asked.

Fang thought for a moment.

"Good, definitely good."

**A/N. So Fang already likes Max but Max is still not sure about Fang but don't worry there'll be Fax in the future chapters. I hoped you liked it, the next chapter will have more of the Flock included :))) Anway, REVIEW!**

**Question of the Day: What's the name of your bestfriend?**

**-Indy**


	3. Dark Pasts

**A/N. Okay so sorry I haven't updated in the past 6 days but I still made it within the week! I've been kinda busy and then there's always homework to rely to take away your free time. Anyway, I changed my mind and decided to do more of their pasts and lives in this chapter, the next one will focus more on the Flock and Fang.**

_"Nick,"_ _a voice whispered._

_Fang was back in his house, his _first_ house, the house he originally lived in. What was he doing here? That can't be right._

_"Nick," the voice taunted again._

_Fang looked around wildly. He wasn't Nick anymore, he was Fang now; he was Fang._

_"Nick, look at me when I'm talking to you!" the voice yelled angrily and Fang turned in time to see a belt flying at him. He raised his arm to block the blow and the belt slammed painfully against his skin._

_"You killed me Nick, you killed me! Your own father!" he yelled and reached out to grab Fang._

_Fang ran out of reach and hid behind a wall. He felt so helpless again, so vulnerable._

_"Gotcha!" his father yelled and grabbed him by the collar._

_Fang punched him squarely in the gut and reached for the gun his father always put on the counter next to his police badge._

_"Go on, Nick shoot. You've done it once, do it again," his father smirked._

_Fang aimed the gun, his hand shaking._

_"I dare you," his father said as if he wanted Fang to do it, he wanted Fang to have to go through it again._

_"I should have killed you like I killed your mother. She screamed but it was fun, it was like finally being able to do what you meant to do all along," he laughed cruelly._

_That was it, that was the last straw._

_Fang squeezed his eyes shut, braced his ears for the sound, pulled the trigger and BANG!_

Fang woke up covered in cold sweat. He hated that dream, hated remembering who he was.

His father was an abusive son of a bitch who beat him and his mother. Then one day his mother just stopped moving and he knew she was dead. The monster killed her. Then the beatings continued, he couldn't tell anyone, his dad was a cop and he would know if Fang told. Then finally he had had enough and took his dad's gun and killed him. He was eleven years old.

Fang went from foster home from foster home after that until finally he ran away. He was dubbed Fang when he bit his last foster father's hand when he tried to hug him. Soon after Fang started stealing little things then conning people, small cons at first but it grew and grew. He met Iggy when he tried to steal from Fang. Fang saw his potential and took him in, the others soon joined.

Maybe Fang would have turned out better if he had a better family, after all he had and IQ twenty points north of genius. Maybe he wouldn't have dropped out of high school, maybe he wouldn't be a criminal and maybe he wouldn't be so damn heartless. But he was born to that family so he is who he is.

Fang washed his face and looked in the mirror and sighed.

_When you look in your reflection,_ he thought,_ you're always reminded of who you really are._

He shook his head. Nick Abrams was dead. He was Fang Detweiler, Fang McGarrot, that's who he really is.

* * *

><p>Max sipped at her coffee and looked up from the local newspaper as someone entered the café. He looked vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't place him right now so she went back to her newspaper.<p>

There were the usual problems, crimes, nothing Max wasn't used to or experienced firsthand.

Jeb, being Max's father, had exposed her to all sorts of things most people will probably live to do or see, not that they'd want to. In spite of the simple word con, it was a messy business when put on a large scale. It wasn't all just trickery and stealing, there were more severe, bloody actions involved. Because of this, Max had been put through multiple martial arts classes and received a black belt in each one.

She noticed someone slipped into her booth and she ignored them, hoping they would leave her alone.

"Fancy meeting you here," a smooth voice said.

She looked up, recognizing the voice, and realized that it was Fang who had entered the café.

"Stalking me now are we?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Fang snorted, "Don't flatter yourself; I just needed a cup of coffee."

Fang took a sip of his latte and sighed in content. He glanced curiously at Max who was reading the paper again. She was a mystery to Fang. She didn't fall to his feet or worship the ground he stepped on, she seemed down to earth. She was different and thought he liked it, it made his job harder.

"So who got the job?" he asked her.

She didn't even glance up; she knew what he was talking about. "Some guy named Dylan, he tried to hit on me and I punched him in the face," she said nonchalantly but there was a hidden message in her tone and Fang had a feeling she had no problem doing the same thing to him.

Fang looked out the window, unsure of how to continue the conversation; Max wasn't giving him any openings. She was so closed off, reserved and the very poster girl for loner. He wondered if she was only like this around him.

"Are you always like this?" he voiced his thoughts.

Her brow furrowed "Always like what?"

"You know so…" he paused for a moment, not wanting to offend her "forbidding," he decided on the word.

She thought for a moment "I guess. I don't exactly have any friends except for my sister."

"Why not?"

"I've never been entirely comfortable with people with Jeb being my dad and all. I just didn't want people to get involved in that sort of stuff," she answered.

"Well why not talk to people _already_ involved?" he asked her.

"Because I don't want anything to do with them," she hissed, getting tired of this little Q and A.

"And," she added "I don't want anything to do with you either."

Fang felt genuinely hurt for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Would it really be so bad to give me a chance?" he asked her.

"Yes, it would," she replied without missing a beat.

She picked up her bag and began heading for the exit.

"Wait," he said grabbing her forearm.

She turned and almost punched him square on the nose if he hadn't anticipated the act and avoided it.

"Listen—" he began.

"No you listen you creep. Leave. Me. Alone. I may hate my father but all I have to do is ask him and he will have you taken care of so leave me alone!" she said before yanking her arm away and walking out of the café.

Fang stood there, not able to believe what just happened. This was not good. This was certainly not good.

Fang stomped out of the café. What was he going to do now? Why was Max so stubborn? Why couldn't she just talk to him like a normal person?

Fang ran his fingers through his raven black hair angrily. This was not going according to plan. _But then again,_ he thought, _when plans fail you can always improvise._

**A/N. So what did you think? Was the chapter any good? So we learned that Fang was abused by his dad who was a cop which explains his life of crime, and Max has her own issues as well. Anyway, drop your opinion via review please!**

**Lastly, instead of a question of the day can you guys help me? For our intramurals, we were divided into four team which we have to name. I got blue Shini Gami or Shinigami or something (all I know is that it's anime related) like that and I've been assigned to draw and design the team's t-shirt. The only problem is I have no idea what a Shiniwhatever looks like so I can't draw it. If anyone can maybe send me alink via PM to what they look like it would be a load of help! Thanks!**

**-Indy**


	4. Problems and Conversations

**A/N. I suck. I admit it. I, independentwriter-137, suck big time. I am so sorry for no updating faster but I've had a pretty crappy week so far. Blame it on the stupid science magic show we had or the fact that my team for our annual quiz bee on literature (is that the spelling? I'm not very good at spelling, must be why I didn't join the spelling bee) came dead last. The only highlight of the week is when I won first place in the essay writing contest against the entire high school (probably the best moment of my freshman life.) I'm also not on the best of terms with my friend Marco, he's been a— I mean a jerk lately, I don't know what's his problem. One moment we were friends then the next he's the biggest jerk face to walk the Earth. Anyway, so yes I suck big time for not updating, so sorry about that. And I'm also sorry for that little rant of mine; I tend to get a little carried away. So here is the chapter you've been waiting a while.**

Fang walked aimlessly through the streets. It was past midnight when Fang decided to take a walk since his mind didn't seem to want him to rest. Fang was unsure of his next move which he was not used to. Improvising had never been so hard. He figured he would leave Max alone for a while before he made another attempt to gain her friendship. It was harder than he thought it would be; try too hard and become her enemy but don't try hard enough and you get…well nothing. Fang just didn't know what to do, he had never met anyone who was so stubborn, so infuriating, beautiful, reserved, funny, sarcastic and just so plain different as Max. Maybe he should—

Fang sensed a movement behind him. It seemed Fang had a little stalker on his hands. _Not much of a stalker though_, Fang thought, _not only do I know he's there but I know who it is_.

Fang entered an alley to his left and hid in the shadows, confident the stalker wouldn't see him. The darkness of the night and the smoke from pollution would hide him. The stalker walked right past him, he seemed flabbergasted that Fang had seemingly disappeared without a trace.

Fang took this opportunity to sneak behind the mean and caught him in a headlock.

"Dude! Not cool!" Iggy shouted as Fang tightened his grip.

Fang smirked and let Iggy go. "When will you ever learn, Iggy?"

"Well I've gotten better since last time," Iggy argued.

Fang snorted. "Not by much."

"Well at least you didn't try to slit my throat like last time!"

Fang raised an eyebrow at his friend, "As I remember it you were trying to mug me. Unfortunately for you I heard you coming a mile away, Bigfoot."

In Iggy's defense, he was quite good at sneaking up on people. Fang, however, was more attuned to these things and his skilled ears caught even the slightest movements.

"I am not a Bigfoot! It's just you Vulcan hearing!"

"Star Trek? Seriously?"

"Forget it, you're impossible," Iggy sighed.

Fang smirked, remembering the line from one of his favorite TV shows _The Big Bang Theory_ "I'm not impossible, I exist. What you mean to say is I'm improbable."

"I still can't believe you watch that show. I mean Fang whatever-your-last-name-is watching a comedy like _The Big Bang Theory_ isn't exactly a nice picture in my head."

Fang shrugged, he liked the show because he thought it was funny. Did everyone seriously expect him to be all doom and gloom all the time?

"So why were you following me?" Fang asked, changing the subject.

"I didn't _plan_ on following you. You just left the house with no warning whatsoever and the rest of us are going crazy looking for you. Angel thought that maybe someone from you past finally caught up with you," Iggy told him.

"Ever the optimist, isn't she?"

"That's not the point," Iggy said. "You haven't been acting like you lately, not since you went to that art show and then it got worse when you bumped into the Batch elder chick at that café. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy are starting to worry that this mission might be too much for you. I am too. Sneaking off in the middle of the night? Muttering to yourself? Being even _quitter_ than usual? I don't need some lame Dr. Phil show to tell me something's up, man."

Fang stared at Iggy for a while, processing what he had just said. _It's strange,_ he thought, _all of us kids with no family somehow formed our own._ He was surprised to hear that the Flock had been worried about him. He wasn't the most caring person in the world and certainly not the nicest but somehow these kids—no adults, trusted and depended on him. They _worried_ about him. It was a strange feeling, pleasant but strange.

"Maybe we should just go for something else," Iggy suggested. "Maybe this isn't the best idea after all. I heard that they're shipping a painting—"

"No," Fang said firmly. "I can do this, it's just taking time. I'm just working out a plan, okay? I'm not having some psychological break down or anything."

"I never said that," Iggy pointed out. "All I thought was that the Great Fangdini was losing his touch," Iggy grinned.

"A) it is Fang, call me Fangdini again and I _will_ slit your throat this time, and B) I am not losing my touch, Max is just different that's all," Fang told Iggy.

Iggy seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded. "Let's go back then before—"

_"And I'm like baby, baby, baby, OHHHHHHHHH!"_ Iggy's phone sang.

Fang sniggered, "Justin Bieber?"

"Gazzy's been messing with my phone again that little twerp," Iggy muttered as he answered the call.

"Hey, Nudge? Yeah I know I've got him. What? Yeah We're coming back. Okay, okay, you're happy I get it. What? No, we will not stop for shoes. I do not care how much you like them or how sparkly they are. Nudge? Nudge, give the phone to someone else for God's sakes, I'm going deaf here. Angel? What? I said give the phone to someone else Nudge! No I don't want a detailed account on how you spent a thousand bucks off someone's credit card number. I'm hanging up now," Iggy finished and shut his phone. He made a face and turned to face Fang.

"I love that girl like my own sister but I swear to God I will more than gladly grab an ax and chop that tongue of hers off," Iggy said, shaking his head.

"It's more likely she'll talk her tongue off first," Fang said dryly and the two chuckled as they headed back.

* * *

><p>"Max? Dad's calling you," Ella said, poking her head through the door frame.<p>

Max looked up from her new book _Divergent_ by Veronica Roth. "He's not my dad, Ella. He's my biological father but he is not my dad."

Ella rolled her eyes, "You don't need to give me that speech again Max. He wants to talk to you though, about you-know-what."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't know what," Max said and followed Ella to Jeb's office.

"Good morning, Maximum!" Jeb greeted and Max nodded in response.

Jeb frowned slightly at his daughter's manners but shrugged it off. She'll learn, he knew.

"I'm sure you know C.A.," Jeb gestured to the man in the back of the room.

C.A. was a buff man with salt and pepper hair that was trimmed to a buzz cut. His arms were covered with tattoos and he had a nasty scar on his arm and his chest where he'd been shot previously. Nobody knew what C.A. stood for but there was speculation that his name was Caleb. C.A. was a cleaner; he tied up any loose ends left by Jeb.

C.A. gave Max a smile but it was more of a grimace.

"Max, I know you're not a big fan of the idea but I think the time has come that you start learning more about my…business," Jeb said.

"Business? You're a scam, Jeb. Don't delude yourself with pretty words," Max told him.

Max saw Jeb clench and unclench his hands under the table. Max had a knack for getting under people's skin, it was a skill she was proud of.

"Well soon it will be _your_ business," Jeb pointed out.

Max froze, her face, which was previously devoid of any emotion, showed that she was shocked by the turn of events.

"_Excuse me?_" Max said, gaping.

"Why do you think you took all those classes? Why I let you know so much about my world? Because ever since Ari…left you have been my number one choice to take over. This is a family business and you are the company's successor."

"No," Max said firmly.

"You don't have a choice," Jeb told her.

"You can't make me," Max challenged.

"I can and I will, Maximum. You will take over whether you want to or not. Unless you can bring Ari back—"

Max almost punched him right then and there.

Ari was her older brother by two years. He was supposed to be Jeb's successor but Jeb had always favored Max. One day Ari was just gone. Max had a feeling Jeb had him killed so he wouldn't fight Maximum for the power. Max would have given it up in a heartbeat but Ari couldn't see that, he was blinded by his own jealousy.

"Don't bring Ari in this conversation, we both know _you_ are the cause of his death," Max accused.

Jeb stood up angrily, "Watch your mouth, Maximum."

"Make me," she hissed back.

Jeb calmed himself down before he spoke again. "It's okay, Max. That's perfectly okay but you will change your mind, trust me on that."

Max stood there, anger rolling off her in waves and she stormed out of the room.

She didn't want to be like Jeb. She wouldn't be like Jeb. If it's the last thing she did, she swore she'd find a way out.

**A/N. On that happy note, drop a review on your way out! Oh and you guys should check out the Maximum Writing Awards, it's a forum in the Maximum Ride category and it's so cool. I can't wait to see who wins, I nominated Too Long by alexa35 and Inner Demons by SomethingDarkAboutAngels (both great stories) you should nominate too!**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite MR fanfic of all time?**

**-Indy**


	5. Through the Rain

**A/N. Sorry I just finished my exams so it took while to post this. I hope you like it even thought it's a little rushed.**

Max was in the library, her sanctuary.

Somehow she believed that reading was the ultimate escape. She felt that each story would take her to a different place, a different time, to different people. She could pretend she was someone else even if it was just for a little while.

She was currently reading about kids with wings who were on the run from the scientists who created them. Max wondered what it would be like, to have wings, to fly, to be free with no adults, no one to tell you what to do or who to be, but she knew it was more than that. She wanted what the girl in the book had: a family who loved her, even they weren't really a family they acted like one. She wanted that, people who accepted her, people who loved her unconditionally. Ever since her mom's car accident—no she wouldn't think about that. She promised to keep all those thoughts and feelings and emotions under lock and key. She lost the key a long time ago.

Maybe Fang was right; maybe she _did_ need friends even if they were just someone to talk to. She considered talking to Ella but thought better of it; she didn't want her to burden her sister with her problems.

Fang. Max didn't know what to make of him. He wasn't someone with a clean record that's for sure. He wasn't someone you would want near your daughter. He wasn't someone she'd usually give the time of day. He _was,_ however, deadly smart; that much she knew and there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on; part of her didn't want to. Max couldn't figure him out, she didn't understand why he wanted to get to know her, why he was on her mind more than she wanted him to be, she didn't get it and she didn't like it.

Her phone buzzed signaling that she had a new message from Ella.

_Hey, Max! Where are you? Jeb wants you home._

She sighed in frustration and closed the book about the winged children and turned to put it back. She made her way to the exit of the library. It was raining and Max didn't have an umbrella. She shrugged, she liked that rain anyway.

Within minutes Max was soaking wet. Where was she going anyway? She didn't want to go home, why should she? She didn't have to blindly obey Jeb and what he wanted. She turned the other way, not sure where she was going.

She kept walking and walking until she was hopelessly lost. Maybe it wasn't the best idea or the best thing to do but she was feeling rebellious. She didn't want to see Jeb or even be in the same street as him. She didn't want to be who he wanted her to be. She wasn't even sure herself what she wanted but it wasn't this, it was never this.

After an hour, the rain hadn't stopped and it was getting dark. Max didn't know where to go. This was definitely a good idea but she didn't regret it. She pulled out her phone to call a cab; maybe the cab driver would know a good motel or something.

A kid on a bike passed by her and knocked the phone out of her hands.

"Jerk!" she yelled after him as her rode away.

Her phone had fallen into a puddle of water. She watched the screen flicker then finally turn off.

Great, just great, now what was she supposed to do?

She was lost, wet, and maybe a little scared now. God, she was so stupid sometimes.

* * *

><p>Fang drove through the streets back to the apartment he just got. He decided if Max ever agreed to go out with him he couldn't take her to where he and the Flock lived. He wondered how he should try and win Max over tomorrow. The usual cheesy flowers and chocolates wouldn't work on her. What should he—<p>

He stepped on the breaks as a girl started waving her hands in the middle of the road, a signal for him to stop. He could see the girl was soaking wet, making her dirty blonde hair look black.

He rolled down his window as the girl leaned over to him.

As she opened her mouth to speak her eyes went wide.

"Fang?" she asked.

"Get in, Max," he told her and she climbed in his car

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he took off his jacket and gave it to her.

She nodded her thanks and sank into her seat.

"Living, breathing, heart's beating," she said sarcastically. Obviously she didn't want to tell him and Fang decided not to pursue the subject.

"You want me to drive you home or something?" he asked her, and she shook her head quickly.

"No, you could just call me a cab or something and I'll look for some cheap motel," she told him but this time it was Fang who was shaking his head.

"No, you can stay over with me if you want to," he told her. Suddenly he was glad he bought the apartment.

She glanced at him and thought for a moment. Slowly she nodded, seeing no better solution.

As Fang drove to his apartment and there was an awkward silence between the two.

Finally Max cleared her throat. "Fang, thanks for being nice and all that and I'm sorry about what I said," she said. She seemed uncomfortable as if the words 'I'm sorry' didn't come easy to her. It didn't come easy to Fang either.

Fang just nodded but at that moment they both felt it. Something changed at that moment between the two; some sort of change to their relationship changed but neither dared to put a name to it.

**A/N. There! It wasn't my best chapter but I wanted to update. Oh and the Maximum Writing Awards is a forum if any of you were wondering, it's on page 2 of the Maximum Ride forums I think.**

**Questions of the Day: What's the theme song of your life right now? (I think mine's Get It Right by GLEE, it just HASN'T been my week or month actually)**

**-Indy**


	6. Life Sucks

**A/N. I know I take long times to update but I'm always busy nowadays with the stupid school newspaper and whatnot. I have so many projects I have to do and things to write and I'm getting braces and all that jazz sometimes I feel like screaming sometimes from the stress. I'll try to update as frequently as I can but I might take at least a week long intervals before the new chapters. I won't give up on the story though, I've grown a lot as a writer because of Fanfiction and because of you guys and I can't just **_**leave**_**. I have a lot to thank for this site, that's why even though I'm writing my own novel and things like that, I'll never give up Fanfiction completely m'kay? So those who sent me PMs worried I'd given up on the story just chill okay? I'm not going anywhere. Clear? Clear. Good, now on with the story.**

Max wasn't entirely sure what she expected to see when she entered Fang's apartment. Maybe she thought it would be all black, maybe even have a coffin. Maybe she expected there would be at least a dozen stolen items hanging on his wall. Whatever she thought, she didn't expect it to be so mundane.

Max couldn't help gaping at the dark green walls and brown couch in the living room. She glanced at the small TV and the ordinary furniture. She almost wasn't sure if Fang lived here. She noticed though that there were no pictures on the walls, no personal items, and there were a few boxes tucked away in the corner. She guessed he just moved into this place, which would explain its un-Fanglike appearance.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna take a seat?" Fang asked, and gestured to the couch.

Max nodded almost sheepishly as she moved to the couch. She was still soaking wet and clutched the jacket Fang gave her.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Fang asked her.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," she replied.

"No problem," Fang said before making the hot chocolate.

Max risked a glance at Fang when his back was turned to her. She was a little embarrassed to be here, after all she had said and done to the guy, he helped her when she was at her weakest. She didn't want to be a damsel in distress, distress she could do but damselling? Not so much.

"Here," Fang said, handing her the steaming mug of hot chocolate and sat down next to her.

Max took a long sip and sighed in appreciation. "Thanks," she said, giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome," he grinned.

For a long time the two just sat there in silence. Not the awkward kind, more of a companionable silence.

"You just moved in?" Max asked him.

Fang nodded. "Last week."

"Why?"

"I just got a new job. A straight job this time, not the kind you're probably thinking of," he said and looked at Max accusingly.

Max flushed. "I wasn't thinking anything!"

Fang raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you weren't."

"So you mind telling me what you were doing out there in the pouring rain?" he asked her.

Max paused. Should she tell him? He was nothing but kind to her when she was a total jerk to him. He was letting her stay at his apartment, let her soak his car seat, his jacket, and now his couch. He deserved to know.

"Well, you know my dad's Jeb right? He—he wants me to take over his business or at least start training to be ready," she told him. She didn't dare glance at his expression, afraid of what she might see.

Fang didn't answer for a moment as if he was still processing the statement. "Well if you took over then you could shut the whole thing down right?" he pointed out.

Max shook her head so hard she was afraid it might fall off. "It's not that simple, I guess I _could_ shut the whole thing down but it won't be easy. Jeb has so many branches to his company, he knows so many people, it'll be one against a million. While it looks like I'm in charge, I'll just be the front at least I can prove my loyalty. To do that, I don't even think of what I'm going to have to do. It won't be quick or easy, it'll take years, years, Fang. I don't think I can do it. I don't even _want _to do it. I don't have a choice though, unless by some unknown miracle something happens then I don't know. I guess I was out there trying to get away from it all," she said then hung her head.

Something in Fang's mind clicked. He knew what that was like, not knowing what to do, to be forced into something, to just want to run away so far that you'll never be found. He used to be like that. _No,_ he amended, _Nick Abrams was like that. I'm Fang now, last name interchangeable._ He wasn't sure if he always wanted to be like that though, a boy with no real identity, he knew his past would catch up to him someday and he'd have to deal with it but he'd think about that when the time came.

He looked at Max, he wanted to help her, to say some deep philosophical thing to make her feel better, but what could he say?

He opened his mouth, prepared to give a long speech on how life can seem unfair or how it's a ride you can't control, but that would be out of character for him. He was Fang after all, the tall, dark, mysterious guy who never says more than he needs too. "Life sucks," he said.

Max looked at him, completely shocked by his bluntness.

Fang was worried that maybe he shouldn't have said that but then Max's face broke into a smile, then her shoulders started shaking, then she was laughing so hard she almost spilled her hot chocolate.

Fang couldn't help but grin too.

"Story of my life," she smiled once she got control of herself.

"Glad I could help," he returned her smile with his classic grin.

"Yeah, me too."

**A/N. My sincerest apologies if they're a little OOC in this chapter but I liked it =))) I liked the part where Fang just says "Life sucks," since that totally happened to me and my friend but in slightly different situations. Oh and guys could you please check out my one-shot "Funny" and leave a review? Thanks!**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite ice cream flavor? (Personally I love any ice cream as long as 'coffee' or 'chocolate' is in the name. I seriously live on those stuff.)**

**-Indy**


	7. Can't Get Rid of You

**A/N. Hey! I'm back and here's the next chapter. Can you guys check out my new two-shot called Photographs and review it? That'd be great! Thanks!**

Someone was following Max.

She rounded the corner in the street and ran into an alley way. For most people, this would be a bad idea but Max had a black belt in at least three different kinds of martial arts. She wanted to teach this guy a lesson, whoever he was.

She clenched her fists just as C.A. entered the alley.

"What did Jeb put you up to this time, C.A?" Max sneered. She didn't like C.A. he was a cleaner, a _murderer_ but something about him seemed familiar. As if she knew him or at least someone like him.

"He wanted to know where you're going." He answered briefly.

"Tell him I'm meeting a friend," she told him.

"You don't have friends," C.A. smirked.

"Just piss off, I'll come back." She waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm sure you will, Ms. Ride. Because if you don't," he paused and made the universal slitting of the throat gesture, "I'll finally have permission to hunt you down."

C.A. turned to leave. Max relaxed a bit but not much. She hated that guy; he seemed so arrogant and cocky, like he was better than everyone else when he himself was a murderer. Just like her _father._

Max continued walking. She had lied; she wasn't going to meet a friend. Actually, she just needed to get out of that damned house again. It was strangling her.

She entered her favorite clothing store, Hot Topic. Maybe getting a new t-shirt would take her mind off things.

The rack of new Paramore and Black Veil Brides t-shirts caught her eye. She reached for one only to be beaten by a guy who grabbed it first.

She looked up angrily at…Fang?

"I just can't get rid of you," she muttered.

"Why would you want to?" he said smugly.

"Look, just because you helped me last week doesn't make us best friends or anything," she told him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Max glanced at the t-shirt in Fang's hands. "What size is it anyway? For all you know it won't fit that huge lumping thing you call a body," she said.

"It's a small, you're right. Maybe it'll fit that scrawny thing you call a figure," he mocked back and handed her the shirt.

"Oh, bite me," Max said, taking the shirt.

"Well, I am Fang after all," he mused.

Max slapped him upside the head.

"You're an idiot."

"I have an IQ twenty points north of genius. By calling me and idiot, you're being an idiot," he corrected her.

"Why do I try?" Max asked, exasperated.

"Because I'm charming and play a mean harmonica?" he suggested.

"You know what? I'm just gonna pay for the shirt and leave. You're giving me a migraine here and I don't _get_ migraines."

She pulled out her wallet hastily and paid for the shirt.

"So how's things with Jeb?" he asked.

"He still wants me to take over. He says I was made for this, I was made to be at my _maximum_. The guy sucks, he never cared about what I wanted, who I am."

"What do you want?" Fang asked curiously.

Max studied him, his tone was just curious with no possible schemes in his mind.

She sighed. "I want to be a paramedic. I want to help people, not hurt them, not kill them. When I was thirteen there was this boy in my class. He was drowning in the water. I didn't think, I just ran and then I was giving him CPR and then he was breathing again. I saved him. Do you know what that's like? To save someone? You could see the life come back in his eyes. Life is so fleeting, you can't just take it, or let it go. You have to fight for it, to save it. That's what I want and who I am. I want to save people."

Her words unintentionally stung Fang. _Life is fleeting. _No, his dad deserved it. His dad was a monster; he didn't regret what he did.

"What about you, Fang? What do you want now?" she asked him.

_I want to get this over with. I don't want this life anymore. I can't do it._ "I want a cup of coffee, care to join me?"

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged.

Fang was uneasy. Max wanted so save people; could he really take everything from her? No not from her from her father.

Fang got Max a muffin to go with her latte and got an espresso for himself.

"Oh how much was it, I'll pay for my stuff," she offered.

"Nah, s'okay."

"That is so sexist, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't pay my way. How much was it?" she asked again.

"It's not sexist. It's called being nice," he told her.

"Fine, I'll let it slide just this once."

"Oh thank you, your highness. I'm flattered to be pardoned from being nice," he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she grinned.

He took a sip of his coffee and sighed in appreciation.

"I have something to ask you," he said.

"What?"

"Well, next week's my friend's birthday. He told me to bring a friend he didn't already know so there'll be more people at the party. Would you mind going?" he asked her. It was a lie of course, Gazzy's birthday wasn't until next month but Iggy said they needed to speed things up.

Max thought for a moment.

"Is there cake?" she asked cautiously.

"You can die eating cake."

"And ice cream?"

"You betcha," Fang grinned.

"You've got yourself a deal, Detweiler."

**A/N. So it was more of a filler for the next chapter. How did you like it? Do you have any theories to the story because I have at least two things coming up that I'm sure you'll get a kick out of.**

**Question of the Day: What do you want to be when you grow up? (I want to be an author, no duh)**

**-Indy**


	8. Hello, Goodbye

**A/N. Here's the next chapter! Don't have much to say so yeah.**

Gazzy blew out all eighteen candles on his cake as the Flock clapped.

"Happy birthday, bro!" Angel smiled.

"All together now! _Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday tooo youuuu!" _they sang.

"Guys, guys!" Gazzy stopped them, raising his hands. "The best gift you can give me is to _never_ sing again," Gazzy joked, and they laughed.

"So, dude, where's Max?" Gazzy asked Fang.

"Yeah, the start time was supposed to be an hour ago," Iggy pointed out.

Fang shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know but I'm sure she'll get here eventually. Maybe she's just a little busy."

* * *

><p>Max's feet pounded on the ground, one in front of the other as she ran. The pavement shone with water seeing as it just rained.<p>

She shook her head, now was so not the day for this.

Her opponent's footsteps were audible as he hounded after her.

_Some people are just sore losers,_ Max thought.

You see, Max had a bit of a hero complex or as Ella calls it, her going all Super Girl.

Well what else was she supposed to do? Stand by as some punk was mugging an innocent old woman? Nu-uh, that just wasn't her style.

She took a quick glance at the time, _6:00._

_Shit._

She was late for the party Fang invited her to, late by an _hour_ and counting.

Max stopped running and turned around to face the idiot chasing her. She hadn't even had a chance to put on a new t-shirt for the party yet!

She braced herself, her feet spread apart from each other and brought her fists up; just close enough to the face to block a punch that might come but near enough to the chest to stop a direct hit.

The guy stopped, he had a gun. _Well, kudos for you. You'll need it._

The guy raised it, confident he'd get his revenge when he saw a ghost of a smile on the girl's face.

He faltered, a bit of his previous confidence fading as he saw the confident look in her eyes. He shook his head, _she's just a girl_.

That was his first mistake.

Max watched as his hand tensed to squeeze the trigger. Most people say 'pull the trigger' when in actuality you squeeze the thing.

Her body went rigid, her mind giving into her instincts and her body's natural skill.

A fraction before the trigger was squeezed she rolled to the side, the bullet missing her by a mile. She got up on her feet quickly and took the opportunity that resulted in the guy's confusion.

She knocked the gun out of his hands but he recovered enough to block the blow headed for his face.

_It's okay,_ he thought,_ I don't need a gun to take her out._

Mistake number two.

Max's blow was a feint, she wanted a shot to knock him out or at least leave his gasping so much for air he'd have no chance to get up any time soon, and that required a punch in the gut which was exactly what she did.

His breath went out in a _whoosh!_ And she knocked his feet out from under him.

She saw fear in his eyes and she started to walk away.

He saw an opportunity; he stood up with difficulty and started rushing towards her.

His last mistake.

Max was a black belt in multiple martial arts, of course she expected an underhand move like that.

She dodged the blow for her head and grabbed his arm, using the other arm's elbow to crack a rib or two.

He fell, finally giving up.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm late for a party," she hissed then left.

Max fixed her hair and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>She was a little nervous about meeting Fang's friends. Taking out some punk? Easy. First impressions? Not so much.<p>

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em>

Fang felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. She made it.

He went to open the door, running his fingers through his hair as he did so.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Yeah?" a guy with chestnut brown hair opened the door.<p>

"Oh, sorry I think I got the wrong address," Max said shyly.

"No problem," he grinned.

Max felt a little nervous again and she returned the grin.

"It's Sam by the way," he told her.

"Max."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fang," the red head said.<p>

Fang looked into the blue eyes he knew so well. He'd broken up with her months ago, what was she doing here?

"Hey, Lissa, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well, we did date for a two years I know how your mind works, Fang," she told him and gave him a small smile.

"Fang is that—" Iggy stopped short.

"Lissa, long time no see," he greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Iggy," she smiled.

"Well, I'll just leave you two," Igg said, glancing at Fang meaningfully.

"So why are you here, Lissa?" Fang asked again.

She bit her lip, an action Fang knew so well. She's nervous.

"I wanted to say I want you back. I've heard you've cleaned up your act and I was wondering if you'd give me a second chance," she told him, looking down.

Fang remembered how Lissa broke up with him. She said she couldn't take this life of crime anymore; she wanted to live like a normal couple. Fang refused and she broke it off, he was heartbroken for a while. He'd really liked Lissa, she was funny and sweet and really nice to the Flockk. She was a good person.

He thought for a moment.

"I'll keep in touch, Lissa," he told her before motioning to shut the door.

"Just—just think about it, Fang," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving.

Fang stood there, more confused than ever. About Lissa, about Max, and maybe about himself.

**A/N. So yeah, in the next chapter Max will show up, do you guys think a little Fax or way too soon. Personally I prefer to develop the story a little more but it's okay if there's a little Fax in the next chapter. Oh and to clarify, Lissa isn't a female dog in this story, if you catch my drift. She won't distract from the Fax too much but she will play an important part in the overall story. Sam won't come up again for a while though. So tell me what you think!**

**Question of the Day: What book are you guys reading now and how is it? (I'm reading Reckoning from the Strange Angels series, it's okay, not too good, not too bad.)**

**-Indy**


	9. Max Meets Flock, Flock Meets Max

**A/N. Formerly known as Conning a Con Man, just getting it out there some more. If you have a friend who follows the story please tell them. Okay ,so I wrote a new version of the chapter. It's not exactly like the old one but close enough. I hope you like it!**

"You're late," Fang said as he opened the door.

Max looked down sheepishly. "Well I kind of ran into a little, erm, _trouble_ on the way here."

"Trouble?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know. Like half-wolf, half-human men and flying robots, kind of trouble." She smirked.

"Haha," he rolled his eyes and let her in.

"Hysterical, I know. I'm just funny that way," she grinned at him.

"That's not the only way your funny," he muttered under his breath.

Max hit his arm playfully, "Says the emo boy."

"Yeah, you know cause' I write suicidal poetry in my spare time and cry over all the evil in the world," he said sarcastically.

"I knew it! If you ever need to talk…"

"It wouldn't be with you," he assured her.

"Okay, serious time. Who's birthday is it?"

"The Gasman's, Gazzy for short. He's the blonde kid with blue eyes."

"Do I want to know?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, you'll find out. They all do," he said ominously.

He led her to the living room of the small apartment where the Flock was. Angel and Nudge were in an animate conversation about boys or make up without a doubt, and Gazzy and Iggy were hunched over the pile of gifts in the corner.

Max swallowed. This should be easy, it was just talking and having fun with some people. People who she didn't know. People who she didn't trust. People who probably had no clue who she was. People who she had no ties with what so ever, well except Fang. But they were people, and there was absolutely _nothing_ to be worried about. Right? Right.

"Hey, guys! This is Max!" Fang announced.

They all turned to look at her and Max wanted to disappear right then. She hated being the center of attraction.

The girl with frizzy black hair and mocha colored skin was the first to talk to her.

"You're Max! ZOMG! I've heard so much about you! Fang said you were coming but it's been an hour and we thought you might not come but you're here! I hope we become good friends, I love meeting new people. Do you like clothes? Fashion? Make up? Oh, I can see it now, we'll be great friends you and I. Then you, Angel, and I can go out for like girl's night outs! The boys are so, so well, they're _boys._ It's good to have another girl—"

Overwhelming was an understatement.

"Nudge! Shut up! You're freaking her out!" the blonde girl said.

"I'm Gazzy, the birthday celebrant. Do you have a gift for me?" he asked the resemblance between him and the blonde girl was obvious. Maybe they were siblings, it seemed likely.

Max smiled at the boy's bluntness. He was like her in that sense; she never was one to beat around the bush.

"Gazzy! Manners!" the blond yelled again. The bossy type apparently.

"No it's no problem," she grinned as she pulled out the small gift from the inside of her jacket.

The wrapping was a little wrinkled and it wasn't much to look at.

Gazzy accepted the gift and opened it wearily. This girl seemed cool enough but gift giving didn't seem to be a strength for her.

"Fang told me you liked to mess around with fire and explosives so I figured I'd get you this." Max told him as he opened it.

In his hands was a small cassette tape with the label _One hundred greatest fires and bombs in history._

"I also figured that you'd find an audio version more interesting than the written one…" she finished awkwardly.

Gazzy's eyes went wide.

"Iggy! This is so cool! Do you have any idea what this is? It's—it's—thank you!" he said as he turned to Max. Then he rushed to his room.

"So much for being 18," Iggy muttered.

"Yup, five years of maturity out the window," the blond girl agreed.

"Anyway, as I was saying, guy this is Max. Max, that's Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and the kid a while ago was Gazzy."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Max laughed.

"Well I let you guys get acquainted while I pry Gazzy away from the tape."

"Pleasure to meet you, Max," Iggy grinned.

"Nice job on the gift," Angel smiled.

"So are you guys like a family or something?" Max asked.

She noticed them tense a bit. Bad question. She was over stepping some boundary here, something she shouldn't be asking.

"I'm sorry, I don't—"

"Nah, it's okay," Iggy said. "I'm sure you know about Fang' former life." He wasn't asking, he knew.

Max nodded.

"Well we were in that game together as a team before. We were all lost causes before Fang found us and took us in. I pick pocketed and set fires to homes. One day, I thought stealing from Fang would be easy but he caught me and saw my potential and recruited me."

"I was a shoplifter; I also robbed a few stores. Hacking computers, it comes naturally. Fang and I shared a cell overnight and he asked if I wanted to help him and Iggy, I said yes." Nudge told her.

"Gazzy and I were into drugs, hung out with the wrong crowd. We were drinking and driving with some other kids when we crashed. It was just luck that Fang and the others found us. They helped us; we got clean and helped with the scams." Angel explained.

"So he took you in to make you help him with his crimes?" Max asked carefully, trying not to let her anger show.

Iggy shook his head, "It wasn't like that. We were already criminals but he gave us more of a life than we had before. He came clean and so did we. He's a good guy under his whole I'm-such-a-badass façade. There's more to the guy than he leads on."

Max paused. Did she judge Fang to quick? Hearing what he did for these people…

"Hey guys Gazzy won't—" Fang stopped as he entered the room and noticed their expressions. He had a feeling what they talked about. Iggy said he'd say some good things about Fang, exaggerated without a doubt. If Iggy told her about him taking them in, then he'd probably made him sound like a saint or something which he was not. Sure he took them in and helped them get themselves together but that didn't make him a good person. Proof of that was what he was doing to Max now, he was using her. He had his doubts now but it wasn't stopping him from doing it. He felt guilty but he shook it off.

"Did I miss something?" Fang asked.

Max glanced at him, seeing him in a whole new light. She would get to know him better, not romantically, but just as friends.

"No, nothing at all."

**A/N. So you learned more of the Flock's history, etc. As of now, not very Faxy but patience is a virtue. It will come in time. Anyway, you know what to do. Also, I'm thinking of writing a Christmas fic soon, any requests? I will also release a deleted scene from my previous series Witness Protection Program on Christmas Day.**

**Question of the Day: Who's your fictional crush(es)? (I, personally, am IN LOVE with Percy Jackson from the Percy Jackson series, second is Will Treaty from Ranger's Apprentice, then Fang from, well, Maximum Ride, then lastly Tom Sawyer, haha.)**

**-Indy**


	10. Adoption Scams

**A/N. Okay so since I lost my USB and stuff this story is taking a different turn then I think it might have. Now, in order to keep in line with the story I'm going to change some things. I'll tell you what they are at the lower author's note since I don't want to spoil anything before you read this chapter so read on.**

Max paced back and forth her room. Jeb had just told her that she was to head an adoption scam soon. Of course she wasn't going to be in control, she would have a partner. Jeb wasn't going to let her have full control of an operation just yet.

The thing was simple, or at least as simple as things would get for her. There would be pictures of children on a website they were going to create that would tell parents how to adopt a child without the hassle of going through months of waiting—of course you'd have to pay a little extra but that was all right. They would call a number and talk to a nice lady on the telephone that would assure them how good this would be for them as so on and arrange a meeting with the parents. Then, when things are all set the parents would pay and be told that their child would be ready to meet them soon then the child would show up but then mysterious phone call would come telling the couple that the parents changed their mind but might be persuaded again with a little extra compensation before they would release the child. The people would then pay up again and be told that the child was requested to spend one more day with the parents and that they were to fetch the child the next day at noon but by then we would be long gone.

We would disappear into a new area to pull the same act all over again. It was a terrible thing to do. Max didn't understand how her father could just take people's life savings because of their desperation to have a child. People like that were vulnerable and desperate and Jeb used that to his advantage. He didn't care about what would happen to them, all he cared about was the cash in his hands.

Max felt sick; she didn't want to do that to those people. Couldn't she have been given a credit card scam instead? That, at least, wasn't as bad as the adoption.

With this case, she would be preying on couples willing to spend their life saving just to have a child, how could she do that to them? Max didn't know, but she did know that she didn't have a choice. It was either this or helping Jeb 'tie up loose ends.'

What did it matter to Jeb anyway? He had millions; he was drowning in money so why did he need to take more and more? It was greed, Max knew, greed and pride; the two deadly sins which were often the root of the other sins.

Soon she would be called to meet her 'team,' the people who would help her with this particular con.

She wondered if her team would be as cold and heartless as Jeb. _Probably,_ she decided, _they're not like me. They _have_ a choice and they chose this._ Max knew better than to judge immediately though, she knew a few good people who made a mistake when they chose this kind of life. They regretted it but there was no way out, if you tried to leave Jeb would kill you from fear that you'll go to the police. It was like the mafia that way and it terrified Max.

Why couldn't it be Ari? Jeb had always favored her and Ari resented her for it. Ari wanted to do it but he couldn't see it. Max would tell him that he could have to stupid job, that she didn't want it anyway but he wouldn't listen. If only he had listened...Max could still remember the day he disappeared, she knew Jeb had him killed so he wouldn't fight her for Jeb's position. How could a man kill his own son? _Easy, by having C.A. do it,_ she though bitterly. Ari didn't deserve it, just like she didn't deserve this.

There was a knock on the door. It was show time.

"Max? Time to meet then now," Dylan smiled at her. Ugh, he was always smiling at her. Couldn't he get a clue that she wasn't interested? You would think that punching someone in the nose would tell them that.

Max followed him to Jeb's office where she saw two other people there.

Jeb stood up to greet her and she nodded her head. "Max, I would like you to meet Roband Andy." He said to her and Max also nodded in their direction.

Jeb gestured to Rob. The boy stood tall with short dark hair and green eyes. He looked around twenty-five to twenty-nine years old. "Robis a technical specialist; he'll be the one dealing with all the computers and surveillance."

"Andy there—" he pointed to the girl next to Rob. She had brown hair with side swept bangs and the rest in a long braid down her back. She gave Max a small smile and her blue eyes were alight with amusement and excitement. She looked about the same age as Robthough. "She'll be dealing with communications with the, for lack of a better word, _customers._ She'll also be sending me reports on your progress."

"Dylan, whom I'm sure you're well acquainted with, will assist you in overseeing the mission. You two make sure everything goes smoothly and deal with any problem that may come your way."

We all nodded and prepared to exit the room when a familiar blonde girl entered the room.

"Ah, come in," Jeb smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"No problem, now this little girl will be posing as the girl to adopt—" Jeb explained further but by then Max wasn't listening.

All that was going through Max's head was that the little girl was Angel.

**A/N. Angel's back story has been changed. She's still 6 like in the books and now she's just Gaze's younger sister who tagged along once Fang found Gazzy. Okay? Hope that isn't too much of a big deal, I'll fix the previous chapter soon like maybe after Christmas or something.**

**Anyway, so I added two OC's who will play a part in the story but not a really big one. Oh and as for Witness Protection Program the DELETED CHAPTER will be up TOMORROW! So don't miss it. As for the Christmas fic, well we'll see if I get around to it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (In advance)**

**Question of the day: How are you spending your holidays? (Me, I'm just chilling with my family and going to watch **_**It's a Wonderful Life**_** and **_**Miracle on 34**__**th**__** Street.**_** At least I think that's the name of the second movie, I always get the street wrong.)**

**HOHOHO,**

**Indy**


	11. What Had She Gotten Herself Into?

**A/N. I was so excited to get this chapter out for some reason, maybe because I'm feeling giddy over the New Year coming up! 2012! The end of the world—but that's not what I'm worried about (after all, how many end of the worlds have we survived so far?), I'm worried about the end of Maximum Ride! Ah the horror! JP better get Max and Fang together or I'm bringing a shot gun! Anyway, read on!**

"What do you _mean_ that Angel's part of an adoption scam?" Fang asked in a deathly quiet voice as he pressed Iggy against the wall.

"Fang maybe you shouldn't—"

"Don't get started with me, Nudge. Now I am going to find out why in hell's name he sent Angel to Jeb's little team," Fang continued in the same scary tone.

Iggy's expression hardened. "She asked to," he told him.

"She's six! She doesn't know what she wants," Fang argued.

"It's true," Gazzy confirmed, "She wanted to help get this thing along."

"But that's my job! I'm the one supposed to get Max and then get close to her Dad, not Angel!"

Iggy pushed Fang roughly off him. "Oh yeah? And how well is that working out for you?"

Rage coursed through Fang's veins; he surged forward, prepared to punch the living day lights out of Iggy. Gazzy and Nudge struggled to hold him back.

"All I'm saying is that it's been three months, Fang and you're nowhere nearer than you were than when you first started. Have you kissed her? Has she even given you so much as a second glance?" Iggy challenged.

Fang pressed his lips together so hard they turned white.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Angel will get closer to Max this way and gain her trust which in turn will help you gain hers too. She won't be doing anything to risky, be sure of that. Jesus, Fang, did you honestly think I'd let her if it was beyond her capabilities? She might be six but you know as well as I do that she doesn't have a mentality of one."

Fang considered this for a moment, as long as it didn't involve any real dangers for Angel then he'd have to let it go—for now. What's done is done and there was nothing he could do but accept it.

"Fine," Fang sighed, "but I swear if anything happens to her I'll—"

"Kill me? Yeah, don't worry I'd probably kill myself first."

* * *

><p>"So are you going to talk about the plan or what? Because if you're not then I have better places to be," Rob complained.<p>

"Oh quit being a Drama Queen, Anders," Andy rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you know all about that, Reeves," Rob sneered.

"Shut up, both of you!" Max yelled. Her temples were throbbing with a terrible headache. She had way too much on her mind right now, from Angel to the plan itself—she didn't need these two fighting right now.

"Okay, so our first target is right here in Arizona. Our launch date of the website and advertising is on the ninth of January." Dylan told him.

_Well whoopdidoo for you, Mr. Perfect, seems like you got the whole thing figured out._

"Rob, you got the website ready?"

"Course' it is," he smirked.

_Hmmm…not nearly as cool as Fang's smirk_, Max thought. She quickly shook the thought out of her head. What did she care? Fang. Another issue on her long list. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him, did she like him as a friend or possible something more? _No, no, of course not, that'd be stupid,_ she thought.

"And, Andy, I'm assuming your role is pretty clear?"

"Crystal," She grinned.

"Are you sure?" Rob asked, "Be careful, Dylan, don't overestimate this girl's intelligence."

"Last time I checked, Anders, I've got you beat in almost everything when it comes to academics," Andy retorted.

"Shut up!" Max interrupted again, before turning to Angel. A flicker of confusion flashed on Dylan's face. Did he seriously think Max was going to let him take the reins on this one? Nu-uh buddy, there's no way in hell that's ever going to happen.

"Angel, you're just there to show up when you're called for the family and we just need to take a few pictures, okay sweetie?" She asked.

Angel's blonde head bobbed up and down. "Got it, Max!"

"Now Dylan and I will supervise, we'll be in charge of all purchases necessary, any problems, plan overview, and all that jazz." Max announced.

"All that jazz?" Rob raised his eyebrow.

Ignoring him, Max continued. "As Dylan said, the program will officially be launched on January 9, remember that even though we're the official heads of this mission, you all have your sub-teams to assist you and to use as a front."

"No problem, boss!" Dylan grinned.

Internally Max groaned, would he just stop that? Did she have to write it on the skyline? She was not interested!

"Well that's all you need to know, you can go," Dylan told them.

Andy, Rob, and Angel all left, leaving Max and Dylan alone. Great, just great.

"Things are going swell aren't they? With both of us as heads, thing's will go smoothly." Dylan said to her as he gathered up his things.

Max paused. How did Dylan get the job as head anyway? He was a newbie; how did he get so high up on the proverbial food chain?

"Why are you head, Dylan?" she voiced her thoughts.

Dylan's eyebrows furrowed and his smile literally turned upside down. "What do you mean?" he asked as he flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Crossing her arms, Max leaned her back against the door. "I mean you are a nobody here, at least you were one, so how did you manage to get this gig?"

His formerly playful blue eyes filled with anger, "What? You think I didn't earn it?"

Max cocked her head to the side considering it. She regarded him coolly, a thought entering her mind. "What did you say your last name was?"

_If he says what I think he'll say then we're in for a wild ride alright,_ Max thought as she took in his beach blonde hair, his sky blue eyes, and stocky build.

"Gunther-Hagen but that doesn't have anything to do with my position!" Dylan sneered.

"Sure it doesn't, keep telling yourself that," Max told him before exiting the room; she'd gotten all the information she needed.

Gunther-Hagen! Of course he was. How else could he have done it? Dr. Gunther-Hagen was probably Jeb's best friend; Dr. G-H was one of the reasons Jeb could never be caught. _Powerful allies,_ Jeb would say,_ makes for a good future._

Now if Dylan was part of the 'family business' then that couldn't bid well for Max; and Max knowing Jeb always had a reason behind his actions and she knew something about Dylan being here was wrong, why he refused to give up on her was wrong, could Jeb possibly be—no, she wouldn't even _think_ about it.

First the bombshell that she'd be heading this con, then Angel—who she had yet to talk to by the way—being _part_ of said con, and now Dylan possibly being, well she didn't quite know what yet, it was getting to be way too much, not to mention the question of what Fang was to her plaguing her mind.

Jesus Christ, what had she gotten herself into?

**A/N. What do you think of it? I've been getting less reviews for the past four chapters than usual so please leave a review, they make me update faster, you know. And what do you think of my OC's? Are they any good? Mary Sues and Gary Stus? Well I guess it doesn't really matter if they since they're not really a main part of the story.**

**Also, if you haven't seen it yet, please check out my deleted chapter from my story WITNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM (without the caps though) and review it! I have 393 reviews and I hope to reach 400 by the end of 2011.**

**Lastly, please check out the Maximum Writing Awards, it's a forum where you can nominate stories for like 'Best Multi-Chapter Story' or 'Best One-shot' or 'Most humorous' etc. It's really cool and they need more attention!**

**That's all, Happy New Years in advance!**

**-Indy**


	12. Forget the Plan

**A/N. Hello, I've been writing a lot lately! It's like an update marathon, hehe. I hope you guys had a good Christmas, I know I did (I got a laptop! Yieeee!)**

Fang stared at Max. She had just told him what happened about the adoption scam and how she thought that maybe Jeb was setting her and Dylan up.

Looking up at him, she bit her lip. What was he thinking? Would he help her think this through, or decide she wasn't worth the trouble? Right now, she was sure she would give anything to hear his thoughts.

His unreadable expression gave nothing away, there were no hints of any emotion in his eyes; it was just blank. She vaguely wondered if this was how Ella felt when she hid her emotions from her.

Though she would never be able to tell; Fang's mind was on over-drive. His plan was basically out the window if Jeb really was setting that Dylan kid and Max up, however, it seemed he was more worried about the scared look in Max's eyes when she told him that being with Dylan was the last thing she wanted. But what could he do? The best thing he should probably do was leave this place now, there was no point in going after Max; it was a waste time, _his_ time. He should leave her to her own devices; Lord knows it wasn't his problem. There wasn't any reason why he should help her, or even care for that matter. He knows what he should do, and yet…

Yet he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave her like this, not when she needed him Deep down, he knew he wouldn't—he couldn't leave her; if there was ever anything good he's done in his life, it would have to be this.

Somehow, he'd help her get out. Out of the scam, out of Jeb's stupid match maker plans, and out of the 'business'; Fang was going to make sure she became the paramedic she wanted to be. Forget the plan, there were more important things now.

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

Max's head snapped up. _Don't worry about it?_ "How can I not worry about it, Fang? Were you not listening to me? After all I just said how is it humanly possible that I _not_ wor—"

"Because I'm going to help you," he interrupted.

"You what?" Max asked, with a confused look on her face.

"I am going to help you get out of this," Fang repeated.

For a moment, Max was shocked. She expected he'd give her advice or some crap about things getting better; she certainly didn't think he'd volunteer to help. All her life, no one ever gave her so much as a hand to hold onto when she cried, and now this _guy_ was telling her he was going to help get out of this crap hole of a life.

She wasn't exactly sure what they would be able to do, or how they were going to do it, but knowing she wasn't alone for once; it filled her with a small flare of hope—a small one, but hope nonetheless.

A small smile touched her lips as she looked up at Fang. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do" he replied, the corner of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly when he saw Max's smile widen just a little bit.

"What about Iggy and the others?"

_Shit,_ he hadn't thought of that. What _would_ Iggy and the others think? After all, the whole reason they sent Angel in was to gain Max's trust and in turn him gain hers too, but now that Max realized she was being set up with Dylan; it didn't matter anymore. He threw the thought of his mind, they'd come around; after all, they did owe him in some way. He'd make it up to them in another con in the future, but not this one. There was no way this one was going to work with the given circumstance; and besides that, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to do it—for reasons he didn't want to think about.

"They'll be fine with it," he lied smoothly.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'forget the plan'?" Iggy asked him.<p>

"I told you, Ig, Jeb's already got plans for Max—big plans. There's no way this operation can work, at least not with Dylan around. The only thing we can do left is leave, or help her, and we're going to help her," Fang told him stubbornly.

"Help her? We should blow this joint and look for something else to do," Iggy told him. "I like Max and all but we are way over our heads now, Fang. Do you know how hard it is to do what you promised?"

"It's equally as hard as stealing the money from Jeb, yet you were willing to risk that," Fang reminded him.

"Because there was something to be gained."

"And there's nothing to be gained from helping someone from a horrible future?" Fang argued.

Iggy paused, Fang thought he was going to yell or something, but instead his face split into a grin.

"You like her, don't you?" he teased.

"I do not, it's just the right thing to do," Fang frowned.

"Look dude, personally I don't have a problem with helping her out, but this won't be easy. You'll be putting the whole Flock's lives in danger okay? Think this through, I trust you, man. Whatever you pick I'll help you but don't go jumping into something you're not sure of," Iggy told him.

"I'm sure, Ig. We'll get out of this fine," Fang promised.

"If you say so," Iggy shrugged.

"I'll go tell the others," Fang volunteered.

As he walked out the door though, Iggy couldn't help but call out, "But you do like her, right?"

**A/N. This is the last update you'll get for the rest of the year! Haha, that would have been so much more dramatic if New Year's wasn't one or two days away (depending where you live) I hope this was a good end of year chapter. And I might be asking for too much, but do you think I can get 17 reviews to make it a total of 250 reviews by the end of 2011? Thanks!**

**Also, if you want, check out my new story Maximum Guide to Maximum Ride; it's more of a guide to help you in writing Fanfiction.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Questions of the Day: (I forgot in the last chapter so I'll make it up to you by making 2 questions in this one)**

**a) ****What's your New Year's Resolution? (Mine is to write a novel, I hope it works out!)**

**b) ****What do you like better, Christmas or New Year? (Christmas, for me! Presents!)**

**-Indy**


	13. The Beginning

**A/N. Sorry for the long wait; I'm pretty busy with school and all. Well that's all, read on!**

"That's it, Angel, there we go! Good girl!" Leah, the photographer, smiled.

As the images were taken, they showed up on the massive screen behind Max and the others.

"These pictures will work great with the website, don't you think, Max?" Rob asked.

"On a first name basis with the boss now, huh?" Andy mocked.

Rob turned a dark shade of red—from embarrassment or anger Max didn't know.

"What is it with you guys? Do I need one of you reassigned?" Dylan asked.

Andy's eyes darkened; Max noticed the slight tightening of her jaw and the slightly clenched fists at her sides. _Whatever's going on_, Max thought, _isn't just joking around._ She could tell the Andy Reeves honestly hated Rob Anders, with hate comes no trust, with no trust come no cooperation and ultimately failure.

"This is serious, if one of you can't work with the other than the operation's doomed," Dylan warned.

Andy gave him a withering look, "He's a traitor," she whispered.

"I am no traitor, Reeves. How many times do I have to tell you that leaving you and Drew was the only way to save myself and the money?"

"Do you know what we went through? We were _tortured_, Rob. And Drew didn't make it past day three, he got an infection from the gunshot wound and he _died. _He died in my arms, Rob. Did you know that? We trusted you—I trusted you, I can't believe I ever thought that you and I—" she stopped abruptly and looked down furiously at the floor.

Max watched the exchange critically, so _that _was it. He betrayed her; of course she couldn't trust him. Max couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for her; she knew what it was like to be left behind by the person you loved the most.

Her mom, she remembered her as if a ghost. Whatever memory she had of her was shady at best but it was all she had. Her mom protected her from Jeb, her mom actually _loved_ her…and then she was gone. Max couldn't even remember when exactly she realized her mom was gone, but she did remember when she realized she was never coming back. It wasn't a day she liked to think about, so she didn't.

"You're off the team, Anders. Get out and pack up," Max decided.

Rob gave her a surprised look, "_Excuse me?"_

"You're excused, now leave, Rob," Dylan told him.

"You're an idiot, Andy, that's all you'll ever be," he hissed before walking out the door.

"Now what do we do?" Andy sighed once he was gone.

"Not my concern right now!" Max snapped.

Seeing those pictures of all those kids smiling innocently to fool poor couples into their scam…it sickened her. Max felt like she wanted to run to the bathroom and heave her lunch out like nobody's business.

How could someone…why would someone…? Max shook her head; she'd never understand how Jeb—or anyone for that matter—could do things like this and she might as well stop trying to.

"It _is_ our concern, Ms. Ride," Dylan reminded her. It was no longer _Max_, now it was _Ms. Ride._ Ever since Max's confrontation with Dylan, he'd barely even looked at her, much less talk to her. She was beginning to hope that he'd hate her so much he'd leave her alone forever.

_Probably not, _she thought,_ but you can't blame a girl for hoping._

"Fine, get anyone with skills in technology," she ordered. Max the turned to Andy, "And you, next time whatever qualms you have with someone, you have to get over it; you can't fuss over who you work with, got it?"

Andy squared her shoulders and nodded.

"I'll get someone soon," Dylan told her.

"Good, the operation starts in a week."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" a girl's voice said over the phone.<p>

"Yeah," the man answered.

"I'm in," she told him.

"You think you can take them down?"

"I know I can."

"I trust you, call me if anything new comes up," the man said before hanging up.

The girl tucked her dyed hair into her cap and tightened the coat around her, "Jeb Batchelder and Max Ride, here I come."

**/N. Dundundun, who's the girl? To be revealed in next chapter! I know this is more of a filler than anything.**

**Oh and guess what? I'm on FicitonPress now! I'm using the same username so please check out my original story tomorrow entitled Equality; it's a dystopian novel and I hope you guys check it out and tell me what you think since I'm not so sure if I'll continue it...**

**Question of the Day: Describe yourself if one-word. (According to my friend, I'm 'badass.')**

** -Indy**


	14. Some Things Never Change

**A/N. I need your guys help, desperately. You see, for our music project, we have to make a musical. A damn musical! I need ideas for the script since I'm always assigned to write it. The worst part is, only 7 of us can sing and there are 19 people involved in the play! Please help me!**

Fang was running.

Okay, so maybe he gave up the plan on scamming Jeb and Max, but that didn't mean he was just going to give up on cons completely—what was he, a saint?

Right now, that wasn't important. What _was_ important, was that the guy he just ripped off on an 'original' Michelle Lavon painting didn't appreciate his twenty thousand dollars being spent on a piece of trash. That was probably the reason he was chasing Fang on his motorcycle at this moment.

_Maybe I should have sold it to someone a lot less…huge?_ Fang thought. He glanced back at the hulking figure named Carl Franks that was only a block away from him and gaining fast.

Desperately, he looked around for his own set of wheels and quickly knocked some kid off his red Vespa. He yelled a quick sorry as he sped away.

* * *

><p>Carl Franks had Fang for sure—the fiery red Vespa was easy to spot even at this time of night and he knew they were headed for a dead end. Soon, there would be a brick wall in their way and he'd make sure that punk gave him back his money.<p>

Carl watched as Fang sped forward—straight into the brick wall. He slammed on his breaks and watched the crazy young man keep going. Then at the last minute, the man stood up on the seat and jumped up the fire escape, climbing well out of Carl's reach.

The Vespa didn't stop though and it crashed right into the wall, erupting in a burst of fire and Carl had just enough time to shield his eyes. By the time he reopened them, the punk was gone.

* * *

><p>Fang jumped down from the other side of the fire escape and clutched his left side. A fractured rib for sure, he had to stop doing such crazy stunts. Still, he couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. That stunt was one of his best so far.<p>

Unsteadily, he walked back to his apartment, twenty thousand dollars richer.

* * *

><p>"You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed! If you ever do something as idiotic as that again, I will kill you—even if you <em>did <em>get yourself killed!" Max scolded him as she wrapped his bruised ribs, none too gently, mind you.

"Yes, _mom_," Fang said grudgingly.

Angrily, Max glared at him and pulled the bandages tighter causing Fang to wince.

"Why did you have to do it anyway?" she asked him.

Fang shrugged, "Some things never change."

Max rolled her eyes and finsihed up with his bandages.

"So how's your adoption scam going?" he changed the subject as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Sighing, Max leaned back and closed her eyes. "Going, alright. I had to get rid of Rob Anders; he wasn't going to work for the team. Now there's some new girl their getting for the technical specialist; her name's Lauren Trask."

_Lauren Trask_. The name was oddly familiar to Fang. _Lauren…_he shrugged it off after he couldn't place it.

"Why'd you get rid of Anders?"

"He wasn't trustworthy—at least now to Reeves. I guess I saw a bit of myself in her and I gave in a little bit. How about you? Did you get the site blueprint I sent you?"

"Oh yeah, Nudge is working on it now. As soon as the site is online, Nudge will have full access to everything," Fang grinned.

"That's some good news," she sighed.

"When does it start again?" Fang asked her.

"In a week."

"I don't have a plan yet, you know," he told her.

Max nodded, "I know, I doubt you ever do."

Fang lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Max murmured sleepily.

"This _is_ my apartment."

"You're the one that made me haul my ass out of bed just to fixed up your banged up ribs," she pointed out.

"Thank you for that, by the way. You have _such_ a gentle touch," he retorted.

"You wouldn't have needed my _touch_ if you hadn't been such a dumbass."

They looked at each other with a small smile on both their faces. Their little banter of words was more of a friendly debate now, not the actual fights that they used to be.

Max cocked her head to the side all of a sudden; something occurred to her, something she's been meaning to ask.

"What's your story?" she asked him.

Fang blinked, she caught him off guard. "My what?"

Max shrugged. "Your story, the others told me theirs, so I was wondering what's yours?"

He paused, unsure whether he should tell her or not. It wasn't exactly something you want to remember. Fang pushed those memories to the back of his mind so he would never have to think about it again. Even if he wanted to—which he did not—he wasn't entirely sure if could.

Max noticed his expression and quickly took back her question. She understood his hesitation; it was wrong of her to pry anyway, especially when she knew damn well that she wouldn't answer him if he asked her that question.

"It's okay," he assured her, "Maybe I'll tell you, just not yet."

Max gave him a slight grin, "Glad to hear it."

**A/N. Meh, could have ended better, I might change it when I post the next chapter. I know there's not much related to the actual scam but I did leave a clue as to guessing who the mystery girl is, any new guesses? I also thought you guys needed a little bit of FAX one way or another. Okay, so again, PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE MUSICAL!**

**Oh, just occurred to me! Who else is excited for the Hunger Games movie? I am! March 23 can't come fast enough. I hope it's as awesome as the book and doesn't turn into a Percy Jackson kind of failure.**

**Question of the Day: What book do you want to be turned into a movie?**

**-Indy**


	15. Meeting Lauren Trask

**A/N. Hey! Sorry for not updating in almost two weeks. I try to update as frequently as possible though. Well here's the chapter, hope you like it!**

"Maximum Ride, meet Lauren Trask. Lauren Trask, meet Maximum Ride," Dylan said as he introduced Max to the petite brunette.

Max took in her appearance. Lauren was a good head shorter than Max and had brown hair was tied in a neat ponytail. Her creamy white skin had light freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose, and her eyes were a bright green.

"Nice to meet you, Max," Lauren grinned and extended her hand.

_Actually, I wouldn't exactly call meeting you under these circumstances 'nice', but if you say so…_

Lauren's grin faded a bit as she realized Max wasn't about to shake her hand anytime soon.

Dylan noticed the tension and quickly spoke up, "Lauren will be our new technical specialist."

"Have you ever gotten anyone killed?" Andy piped up.

A look of confusion flitted over Lauren's face, "I don't think so."

"Then you're fine in my book." Andy strode over and shook Lauren's hand, "I'm Andy, Andy Reeves."

"Nice to meet you," Lauren's face now in a full blown grin again.

"Three girls to one guy? Hardly seems fair," Dylan pointed out.

"Oh I'm sure you can handle yourself," Lauren laughed.

With her arms crossed, Max decided to intervene. "Not that I don't enjoy exchanging pleasantries and all, but can we go back to the plan? We're supposed to have the website launched today."

Max couldn't believe how at ease these people were, telling jokes, having fun. She herself could barely sleep at night knowing what she was going to do. It sickened her that they just took this all so lightly. It wasn't a joke. This wasn't a game. This was people's lives they were messing with.

"Who put a bee in your undies?" Lauren muttered.

"Probably the same person who fixed your hair," Max retorted, causing Lauren to flush a deep red.

Silently, Lauren grabbed her laptop from her bag and clicked and typed in all sorts of things Max didn't understand.

"As you can see, the security on this thing is killer. There is no hacker on the face of this earth who can hack it," she bragged.

_Maybe if they didn't have the schematics…_

"Now this is the website," Lauren announced, as a window popped open on her computer.

_The Happy Day Children's Adoption Agency. The easiest way to adopt._

"Happy Day?" Andy laughed.

Lauren nodded, "Yup, they always go for the places with the cheesy names."

"I don't see Angel's picture," Dylan frowned.

"We didn't use it here," Lauren told him

"I don't get it," Andy said.

Max sighed, "It's easy, if we use her picture then it will be suspicious if we also use her as the adoptee."

"Exactly!" Lauren beamed at her.

_Jeezum, this excessive happiness is going to get old fast, real fast._

Lauren continued to click, and type, and point, and do all sorts of stuff that didn't make any sense to Max, but then again, it's probably why Max isn't the technical specialist.

"And it's up!" Lauren exclaimed.

Dylan, Andy, and Lauren high-fived each other, but Max just watched. _What happens now?_

"That's it? It's up?" Max asked.

Lauren nodded, "Now we wait."

"Wait for what?" Andy asked.

"For the e-mails, duh! Honestly, there's not much we can do at this point," Lauren smiled.

_This girl smiles way too much,_ Max thought, annoyed. She didn't like Lauren, there was something about her, something she couldn't place her finger on. _Maybe it's just her perkiness,_ she thought.

"I've set up the ads; it shouldn't be long," Andy told them.

_It shouldn't be long,_ the words echoed in Max's head. Oh God, the full impact of what was going on finally hit her like a ton of bricks. It had all been sort of like a daze almost, it couldn't be real, until now. It was really happening.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom," Max muttered, as she walked towards the door to the bathroom.

"We got our first hit!" Lauren called.

Max hurried into the bathroom and shut the door tightly behind her.

_No, no, NO!_ It was taking about every ounce of self-control she had not to grab the laptop and shatter it into a million pieces, but even she knew it wouldn't make a difference; it was out there already.

She gripped the sides of the sink and looked in the mirror.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes stared back intensely at her. Her reflection. Max was a bit relieved at that; ever since Jeb tried to make her his successor, she was so afraid that one day she would look in the mirror and not recognize who she was. She was so sure she would see a monster in the mirror—fangs and all staring back at her. It hadn't come to that—yet.

"A hundred hits!"

Nudge had to find a way into the website, disrupt it somehow. She couldn't deal with this, but she had to stay strong—or at least look it.

She opened the faucet and washed her face with the cool water. _Breathe in, breathe out, stay calm, Max._

"Five hundred! Andy you did a great job with the advertising!"

Five hundred already? Max glanced at the clock, it's only been thirty minutes. That was fast. How many of those hundreds would buy their lies? How many will they fool before the operation closes? How many lives will be ruined before Jeb decides that he's had enough?

_Fang, you're my last hope. You've got to get me out of this. Maybe not now, but soon, preferable before anyone gets hurt._

"Seven hundred!"

**A/N. For some reason, I really like this chapter—I don't know why. Anyway, the action I going to pick up in the next few chapters so I was thinking of putting up just a Flock getting to know Max chapter some more before that, but it's up to you guys, so please tell me.**

**Question of the Day: Since the Hunger Games movie is coming up, who were you rooting for: Gale or Peeta? (Gale all the way! Sorry, Peeta fans!)**

**-Indy**

**P.S. Can we go for 300 reviews? Please?**


	16. You'll Get Used to It

**A/N. Okay so I just wanted to tell you guys that yesterday or two days ago (depending where you live) it was my BIRTHDAY! On Feb. 15! I'm a year older! I feel so—so mature, nah I'm just joking. I don't feel any different. I actually hate the fact that my birthday's a day after Valentine's, it's ironic considering how I'm not the least bit romantic (well maybe except in my stories where I have some of what my mother calls 'sap'.) Anyway, that's all!**

_One week later…_

Max waited as the pretty red headed woman and her husband sat down opposite of her and Andy. This would be the fifth couple today. All of them with reasons why they wanted to adopt, all of them with reasons why the deserved a child, all of them just people falling for a scam that will ruin their life.

"Thank you so much for meeting us, Ms. Ride and Ms. Reeves," said the red head.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Larson," Andy smiled. "So I suppose you want to adopt a child?"

Her husband nodded, "That's what we're here to talk about."

_Another fly in the spider's trap…_

"Tell me, why you want a child," Andy asked, and set her forearms on the desk to lean forward.

"You see, Philip and I have been trying to have kids for years now, but each time, for the last five times, I've miscarried," she told us, glancing at her husband and he offered his hand in support.

_Five times?_ Max heard of people miscarrying; she knew it was a traumatic experience that took a lot to get over. Didn't that dead singer Whitney Houston have three miscarriages? She could only imagine the pain this woman must be going through.

"Three months ago, we made it into the fourth month and we thought maybe—just maybe—we were going to make it, but I guess you know what happened," Mrs. Larson smiled sadly and tightened her grip on her husband's hand. Max noticed how they leaned toward each other, as if the other needing and giving support at the same time.

"You miscarried again," Andy answered.

Mrs. Larson nodded her eyes shiny with unshed tears, "Exactly. My doctor says that I—I'm womb is incapable of carrying a baby. It sees it as an enemy, a foreign body it needs to protect itself from, and it…attacks," she finished, tears now pouring freely down her cheeks.

"Adoption is our last chance, so when a friend showed us your website…" Mr. Larson trailed off, holding his wife closer to him. Max noted how his arm went around his wife protectively, as if trying to shield her from the pain. For a brief moment, she wondered what that was like, to have someone who cared enough about you to want to protect you, to be with you at your worst.

"Well then you're just the kind of people we're looking for" Andy smiled; her blue eyes looked as though they were free of guile.

Max felt like an Observer from that show _Fringe_. She knew exactly what was going on, what was going to happen to this couple, but there wasn't anything she could do about it—yet. Max wondered why she was here at all. It wasn't like _she_ could do the talking, she'd probably let something slip and make the couple run out the door faster than you could say _con._ No, that was Andy's job to do the talking. She had an open, honest, trustworthy face that people tend to fall for.

"Now let's talk abou—"

"I'm sorry," Max blurted out, interrupting Andy.

Their attention snapped to Max, she'd been so quiet it was as if she wasn't there.

A bit of panic rose in Max's throat as the couple's eyes trained on her, "I mean—after all you've gone through...I thought I should apologize," she had trouble getting out the words.

Mrs. Larson's eyes softened and she offered Max a small smile, "Thank you, but you don't need to apologize, it's not your fault. Life's just not as good to some of us, I guess," she gave a bitter laugh.

"That's true," Andy smiled and continued on with telling them all the 'benefits' of their agency.

What the couple didn't know was that Max didn't just apologize for what they went through; she was apologizing for what they were doing to them. She was apologizing because she couldn't help them yet. She was apologizing for probably ruining their already screwed up lives, but she couldn't tell them that—no matter how much she wanted to.

"So if you'll just fill up these forms we'll do a background check on you guys and get back to you on options for your child as soon as possible. Here in Happy Day, we like to choose parents and children we believe are compatible because it's in the best interest of both the parents and the child," Andy handed them a few forms and a ball point pen.

"That's all?" Mr. Larson asked.

Andy nodded, "That's all. On our website we put up _easier _and _quicker_ because it is. We take all the necessary security precautions, but it doesn't take years like the usual adoption agency."

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to us," Mr. Larson said brightly, and he and his wife hugged each other before filling up the forms.

Once they were done they handed it to Andy and she stored it in her folder on top of the desk.

"Just wait two to three months for our call," she told them.

They nodded enthusiastically, "We will! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Andy smiled and stood up to shake their hands. "Until next time, Mr. and Mrs. Larson."

They all shook hands and the Larsons quickly left, no doubt excited to tell their friends and family about it.

"Don't do that again," Andy said once they were gone.

"What?" Max asked.

"Interrupt me, don't do it again, please. You're here to observe because one day _you'll _be the one talking to people. Jeb thought it was a good idea for you to see how it's done," she told Max.

"Sure, whatever," Max answered, crossing her arms. So it's _Jeb_ again, of course it was! After all, the world seemed to revolve around the guy.

Andy looked her up and down, as if estimating her capabilities. "You'll do well when Jeb does give you full control," she told her.

Max feigned hopefulness, "Gosh! You really think so?"

Andy laughed before nodding, "Yeah, everyone can see it. You've just got to have a little more faith in yourself Max."

_It's not about faith, it's about morals, why can't you see that?_

"I'll keep that in mind," Max told her, and then she moved to exit the room.

"Oh and Max!" Andy called as she was at the door.

"Yeah?" she turned.

"I know you don't like what we're doing—"

"I'm f—"

Andy held up her hand and Max stopped. "You're dealing with it, but you still don't like it," a small smile played on Andy's lips, "I was a major in Psychology in college, I can tell these things—no matter how good you are at hiding it. Don't worry, Max, you'll get used to it."

Max nodded and exited the room before Andy could talk to her some more.

Her words echoed in her head.

_You'll get used to it._

She certainly hoped not.

**A/N. And there you have it folks! My first chapter as a-whatever-age I am. I was planning on releasing a Valentine one-shot, but I haven't finished it yet and I'm probably not going to finish it any time soon because of school and all, but when it's done should I post it anyway?**

**Question of the Day: How was your Valentine's Day? (Mine was fine, though there's one person I don't know what we are, friends or what, I guess we're sort of in between)**

**-Indy**


	17. Mild Attraction

**A/N. Okay, I just got the most fantastic news yesterday, well two actually. First, my team made it into the finals in one of our school contests! Second, the Hunger Games movie which comes out on March 23 in the USA comes out 2 day earlier here in the Philippines! I get to see it one March 21! I am so STOKED! When I found this out, it totally made up for all the crap my friends are putting me through right now. I have decided that next year my best friend will be a BOY because with the girls at my school back-stabbing is almost like a rule. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

"I'm in! I'm in! Can anyone give me a _hell yes?_" Nudge pumped her fist in the air.

Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel all crowded around the small computer screen to see.

"You got in?" Iggy asked.

Nudge nodded enthusiastically, "You can bet your bottom dollar I did! Top security fire walls, first class spyware blocks, encrypted programming, but I did it thanks to the schematics."

"That is so awesome, Nudge!" Angel clapped.

"So you can keep tabs on things on the net?" Fang asked.

"Yeah," Nudge smiled, but then it faltered and she got a confused look in her eyes.

"Something wrong, Pudgy-Nudgy?" Gazzy laughed.

"What? I just thought of something," Nudge frowned.

Iggy raised his eyebrows, feigning surprise, "She didn't react to Gazzy calling her Pudgy-Nudgy? Something's up."

"Well—yeah—I guess—no—wait, yeah there is something wrong."

"What?" Angel asked, nodding her little blonde head in encouragement.

"I would have never gotten in with the schematics. Everything was so complicated, so complex that I don't think it's _possible_ to get in without this little guide here. The passwords and fire walls were a nightmare, not to mention the backup systems on the thing…"

"Where are you going with this, Nudge?" Fang eyebrows furrowed as Nudge bit her lip nervously.

"I mean, once I had the schematics I could see the one and _only_ clear way to get in. As if there was a crack in the system that was hidden so well that nobody would have found it, but I doubt that it was there by accident. The pathway was just so _clear," _Nudge explained.

"You mean…" Iggy trailed off.

"Yeah, _someone_ purposely put it there so someone would be able to get in. It's no accident. Whoever did it probably gave the schematics to someone so they could get in to."

"So there's someone else out there trying to get in the systems?" Angel asked.

Nudge nodded slowly, "We're not the only ones."

Iggy and Fang exchanged a glance, worried what this new development meant.

Iggy shook his head, frustrated, "Well, _shit."_

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Max groaned and sent another jaw-breaking punch toward the already beat-up punching bag.<p>

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Fang asked, and made a face as she gave the punching bag a kick that would crack even _his_ ribs.

Fang couldn't help but let his eyes flick up and down her body for the briefest of seconds. What? He was a guy. Only a gay guy wouldn't check out Maximum Ride in a tank top, leggings, and sweat forming little droplets on her skin. His eyes flicked to the tiny sliver of skin on her stomach that showed whenever she moved her arms. _God_ help him.

"I saw that," she said as she took a swig from her water bottle.

A look of surprise flitted across Fang's face for a second. _She didn't see anything, how could she? She's got to be faking it,_ he thought, "I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Look, Fang, if you're looking for something to check out I suggest you go to the zoo, who knows? You'll probably find your own kind there," she retorted, wiping off sweat with a towel.

Fang decided to play it cool and snorted, "As if _I_ would be checking _you_ out."

"Oh Fang, we both know you've got the hots for me," Max laughed.

"In your dreams, Ride," Fang rolled his eyes.

Max raised an eyebrow, "Not in my dreams, Detweiler, but I'm sure they're in yours."

Defeated, Fang waved his hand dismissively, "We're getting off topic." Before Max could say anything further Fang asked, "So who would have access to do that kind of thing?"

Mid-stretch, Max paused before answering. As far as Fang knew, they only had two people who could have done it which were Marco Anders and Lauren Trask. He voiced his thoughts to Max, but she shook her head.

"They have sub teams. If Dylan, Lauren, Sydney, and I are the main team, they'll all have a sub team to assist them. One of them could have easily snuck it in there without Lauren's or Marco's knowledge, so it could be them, but it also might not be."

Fang nodded in agreement, he hadn't thought of that. "But wouldn't someone as good with computers as Marco and Lauren detect something like that?" he argued.

"Not if that someone is as good as them, and by the way Nudge describes it you would only find it if you were looking for it," Max pointed out.

"So that means how many possibilities? How many people are usually in one of your sub teams?"

"As far as I know, we have five other people besides Marco and Lauren who helped with the site," Max replied.

"Seven people, not so bad," Fang grinned.

"Five people for Marco and five people for Lauren," Max corrected herself.

He let out a low whistle, "Well that narrows it down."

Max pursed her lips, "What I don't get is _why._ Why would someone besides us want to get in? Technically, they haven't done anything yet, so it can't be the cops."

Fang noted how she said _us _instead of _you_ and _they_ instead of _we._ It meant that Max, consciously or not, didn't count herself among those people; she counted herself with Fang, which made the corner of his mouth twitch up ever so slightly.

"I don't know. All I know is that this could be trouble," Fang told her.

He watched as Max stood up again and continued to beat the living day lights out of the punching bag. Each punch fuelled with anger, it was as if the punching bag had personally offended her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She didn't even look up, "Me? Peachy."

Fang snorted, "Look, the website isn't _that_ big of a deal yet, no need to get so upset over it. Jeez if I knew you'd react this bad, I wouldn't hav—"

"It's not that," Max interrupted him. Fang raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to explain.

Max sighed, defeated. "It's just that—I mean—you know what Sydney told me? She said 'you'll get used to it.' Lately, all I keep thinking about is what happens if somehow I _do_ get used to it. What if I turn into a monster like Jeb? I've always been so scared of looking in the mirror one day and seeing a monster. After all, his blood is in my veins, what if it's in my DNA? What if one day I'll wake up and be just like him, and I won't even _care,_" She hung her head, ashamed of the fear written all over her face.

"Hey," Fang said, lifting her chin. Her brown eyes met his black ones, "It's going to be fine; _you're _going to be fine, trust me."

Max acted so strong and tough, but in moments like these when her face betrayed her feelings to others when Fang was taken aback. He realized that in these moments when she had her guard down were when she became more than beautiful…she became breath-taking.

For a moment, Fang allowed the thought that maybe, just maybe, he might actually be falling for this girl, but he shook the thought out of his head. _It's just...a mild attraction that's all_, he told himself, though there was a tiny nagging voice in his head telling his otherwise.

Whatever emotional state Max was in, she quickly snapped out of it, "Well you say it with such confidence..." she smirked.

Fang dropped his hand from her chin and grinned back slightly, "Well, only because with the amount of work I'm putting into this it better work!"

"You promise?" she asked, a little vulnerability seeping back into her voice.

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to live forever."

**A/N. I threw in some FAX there! I hope you liked it! (If you just so happened to accidentally click the old version of this chapter than I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking with the ending! I prefer this one so much better.)**

**Before I forget, for those Harry Potter fans out there, could you guys please check out my friend Starborn Angel's _A Thousand Years_ and _Hermione's Classic Dilemma? _It's really good and deserves more reviews! That's all.**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite fictional couple(s)? (I like Percabeth, Galeniss (Though PeetaXKatniss is okay too) and FAX)**

**-Indy**


	18. If Anyone's Gonna Be Damned

**A/N. Okay, I just wanted to say I am **_**pissed **_**(not at you guys, though, you guys rock)**_**.**_** I don't know if all of you have heard yet, but JP's having another writing contest where we write our own ending to Nevermore and if it win's it'll be featured in the paperback edition of Nevermore. There are other prizes, but we all know that's the best one. I was so excited since the last one like that was the one where Max teaches Dylan to fly and I was too late for that one, so I thought this could be like a second chance thing. Then I read the rules, it's **_**only for residents of the USA.**_** I don't get it! Almost everything's done by email now, so why couldn't we just email it in or something? There are plenty of great young authors in other countries, so why limit it? I'm not saying I have such a big ego that I think that if only I could enter that I'd win; it's just that now I don't even have a chance, which**_** sucks.**_** My other friends wanted to enter too, but of course they're not from the USA either. Anyway, sorry, the news just put me in a bad mood and I needed to vent. Well, I'll probably put up my version once the contest is over, we'll see. On a happier note, here's the next chapter!**

Max had her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest and gave him her best glare, a glare that she reserved only for special occasions, a glare that would leave most people peeing in their pants.

But Jeb had been dealing with Max for the past twenty-one years now; he was as good as immune. Not to mention the fact that Mr. Batchelder wasn't too happy with his eldest daughter either. She missed her third dinner with the Gunther-Hagens, and Jeb was running out of excuses for her.

They continued their little staring contest before Max finally broke the silence, "Are you gonna say something, Jebby? Cause' I've got better things to do than have a fucking staring contest."

Jeb worked hard to keep his voice in control, "Maxine Francesca Batchelder, do not use that language with me."

Max snorted, "I don't know if you caught them memo or not, _daddy dearest,_ but I have been Maxine Francesca since I was _sixteen._ And I'll use any language I _fucking_ _want to._"

"You're so—"

"Impertinent? Rude? _Frustrating?_ Come on, Jebbykins, don't be so predictable. Why not try awesome? Or wonderful? Or amazing? Those would do too," Max grinned, but it was a grin that never reached her eyes. She leaned on her forearms, so she and Jeb were almost nose to nose. She could see the scar on her nose, the brown eyes she once trusted more than anyone else in the world, and for a split second she could almost believe that this guy was the same one from her first memories, but the thought left her just as soon as it came. "We've been through this over and over and _over_ again, Jeb. Now unless you've got anything new to say, I'm leaving."

Max stood up abruptly, heading for the door when Jeb's ice-cold voice stopped her. "He's made for you, Max."

She whirled to face him, wishing she could punch that smile off his face.

"You two are _meant_ to be together, it was planned since you were five. You just can't go missing dinner with him and Mr. Gunther-Hagen because you just don't want to."

Max gave a short bark of laughter, "Wake up! It's not medieval times anymore, Jeb. It's the twenty-first century; you don't get to pick who or who I don't end up with. Besides, what are we? Royalty?"

A flash of annoyance crossed Jeb's face, "We might as well be, Maxine. One day, the cops will get lucky and they'll get _me_, the _business_. If we have Dr. Gunther-Hagen on our side that will never happen, but our friendship isn't enough, no, Max, Dylan wants _you_. He always has and always will, and what Dylan wants, his father will do anything to get it. When you two are together, my business will become unstoppable."

"Is that all I am to you? Another pawn in your precious scams and cons? Oh wait, I mean _business._ I would have thought you would value your own daughter—"

"I do value you! You don't know your value; you're instrumental to me, Max. You have that spark in you that we need to keep this thing up and running. Stop being so selfish and start thinking about all the people who work for me, think about how much I need you to do this."

Max stormed over to Jeb, "I'm selfish? I'm selfish? All _you_ care about is money and yourself. God, Jeb, sometimes I wonder if you're even human."

She had half a mind to break his nose right then and there, but she managed to restrain herself. She didn't exactly want him to take away whatever freedom she had left. Instead she turned on the balls of her feet and sauntered over to the door.

"Yeah, that's it, Max! Go on! Walk away, that's all you ever do isn't it? Runaway when things get hard, when you can't handle it? You're just a coward behind all your bravado," Jeb mocked.

Max paused and clenched her fists, taking deep calming breaths. _Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth_, she told herself. _Don't kill him; he's not worth it._

"What? No comebacks Ms. _Ride?_" Jeb laughed.

"If anyone's the coward among us, it's you Jeb. You hide behind all these people, depend on people like me to keep you and your money safe, you surround yourself with people who you'd gladly throw in front of a speeding bullet because _you're_ too much of a coward to take anything yourself," Max told him and left before he could say another word.

She wanted to puke her dinner out, then puke some more. The adoption scam she could barely cope with, but for some reason an arranged…whatever it was—she didn't even know what to call it, not that she wanted to either—was just impossible to accept.

This ended here; after the adoption scam was over she would disappear. She'd go off the grid if that's what it took because she'd be damned before she let Jeb control her life. She'd tell Ella, Fang and the Flock of course, if there was one thing that was good in her life, it was them. However, as far as Jeb would be concerned, she would just be like a ghost, vanished just like that because she'd be damned before she let Jeb control her life. Quietly, she chuckled to herself. _If anyone's gonna be damned, _she said to herself,_ it's going to be Jeb._

**A/N. I guess the chapter's okay; I just feel a little unsatisfied with it. Well anyway, tell me what you think! Oh and could you guys please check out my one-shots, **_**Just Like in the Movies,**_** and **_**Promises are Made to be Broken.**_

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite fruit? (I adore blueberries!)**

**-Indy**


	19. Whiskey and Scotch

**A/N. Hey! I've got exams coming up, so I might not update in a while after this, but I'll try! My summer vacation's coming up soon, so if I don't update I'll make up for it then! Here's the chapter!**

Max wasn't usually the type to drink, but every once in a while she figured she owed it to herself to let loose.

Fire trailed down her throat as she downed her sixth shot of whiskey, _I'm gonna have one killer hangover when I wake up tomorrow,_ but the thought left her quickly as the alcohol worked its magic.

She was still conscious of her problems, but she couldn't think straight enough to really care.

The bartender gave her a knowing smile, "Haven't we had enough to drink tonight, miss?"

Max conceded the point, "Probably, but I've got a lot to drink for. One more shot," she told him.

The bartender obliged, he filled her shot glass with more whiskey and Max quickly downed it. The fire settled in her stomach, the burn felt good.

"I take it you won't be driving?" the bartender asked her.

Max frowned, she hadn't really thought this through, she realized. "I guess not, I'd probably kill someone," she replied, "Or myself," she gave a slight chuckle at her own joke.

"You got anyone you can call?" he asked her.

In response she handed him her phone, "I don't feel like looking through it," she giggled. _Wait? I giggled? Man, I drunk._

"How 'bout this Jeb dude?" he asked, scrolling through the contacts.

Max's head snapped up, she laughed as if she thought he was joking, "He's the reason I'm here."

"How about Fang?" he suggested.

Pausing, Max cocked her head before giving a lazy grin, "Sure! Why not? But give it to me, I wanna do the talking!"

The bartender handed her her phone. Max's thumb hovered over the _'call' _button, "Maybe one more shot first."

* * *

><p>Fang entered the bar, the smell of alcohol assaulting his nostrils. <em>Bad memories,<em> he thought.

It didn't take long to spot the blonde girl sitting on a stool talking to the bartender. She let out an airy laugh and the guy gave a satisfied grin. Fang couldn't help the small stab of jealousy he felt as he made his way over to her.

"Hey, Max," he said smoothly.

Her eyes brightened as she saw him, "Hey, Fang!"

Max's breath smelled of whiskey, and he wondered what she was doing here. "It's getting late, Max. C'mon, I'll take you home."

"Ngawww…but I don't wanna go home," she complained like a three year old.

Fang rolled his eyes, "Fine, you can stay at my place."

Max feigned shock, "Okay, but don't you try anything tricky, mister," she warned, before letting out another peel of laughter.

The corner of Fang's mouth quirked up, this was a different Max entirely, "Don't worry, I won't."

"Promise?" she crossed her arms.

"Cross my heart and hope to live forever."

"M'kay! Let's go," she smiled before gripping his arm.

Fang led her to his car and closed her door for her before getting in the car himself.

They drove in silence for the most part, before Max started humming a song at least that was what Fang though she was doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm humming," she replied.

"Humming what?"

"_Vanilla Twilight_," she smiled.

Fang snorted, "Doesn't sound like it."

"Well nobody asked you," she snapped suddenly.

_Jeez, girls and their mood swings, _Fang sighed mentally.

"_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter…"_ she sang the line before pausing, "Hey, Fang, what would it be like to have wings?"

He considered it for a moment, "I imagine it'd be freeing, you could be anywhere, anytime you want."

"Anywhere and anytime, I'd like that," Max sighed happily before her eyes drifted shut.

Fang glanced at her sleeping figure; he'd never seen that expression on her face before. She looked peaceful; he tucked that mental image in his brain so he'd never forget it. However, as much as he liked seeing that look on her face, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that she got herself wasted. She was better than that, she was better than—

Fang shook his head, _it was a onetime thing, she's _nothing_ like him._

* * *

><p>Max woke up wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts that wasn't hers, in a bed that wasn't hers, and in a room that wasn't hers.<p>

"What the hell…" she moaned before gripping her head tightly. She would swear someone was hitting her over the head with a sledge hammer. For a brief moment, she panicked that she had a one night stand with some guy she met at the bar before she remembered Fang coming for her and telling her to stay at his place.

Groggily, she walked to the kitchen, her hands never leaving her head.

"Good morning, sunshine," Fang grinned at her.

She glared at him, "Bite me."

"Well my name _is_ Fang…" he trailed off.

She sat down on the couch, wishing the sun would just turn off and the world would be quiet.

Fang handed her a mug filled with unidentifiable substances.

She looked at it with curiosity, "If you're trying to kill me, there are easier ways to do it."

He rolled his eyes, "Relax, it's just a hangover remedy."

"You sure it works?" she asked before taking an experimental sniff.

"Positive, I perfected it over the years with my dad," he told her.

Max stopped mid-sip. This was the first time he ever mentioned his family. Her curiosity piqued, "Your dad?"

Fang's eyes darkened as her realized what he said, but he quickly rid his face of any emotion. "Yeah, my dad. He was a drunk, he used to come home every night with a bottle full of scotch in one hand and an empty bottle of scotch in the other," he gave a humorless laugh, "On other days he had a belt in his hand too."

Max's eyes widened in with the implications, even with her head pounding like nobody's business, her mind was reeling, "You mean he…"

"Beat me? Yeah, got the scars to prove it," he turned and yanked up his shirt to expose the scars the covered his back.

"I never told anyone, it's not like anyone would have believed me."

Max was taken aback, "Why not? You have the scars; I'm sure a lot of peo—"

"He was a cop," Fang said shortly.

"Oh," was all Max could say. She opened her mouth to say more, but quickly shut it. He wouldn't want her pity, she knew. She knew firsthand pity didn't do anything to help you, like when her mom had died; she hated those '_poor puppy'_ looks they gave her.

"You know what? I don't want to talk about it," he told her.

Max nodded, she understood. "So I guess this hangover stuff must work then," she offered a grin.

Fang's mouth quirked up a bit, "Yeah, it sure as hell does."

"Good because with the way my head's pounding I'm going to need it," she quickly down the contents, trying not to choke on it.

"Yuck! That's disgusting!"

Fang shrugged, "I said it worked, didn't say it tasted good."

"Touché," Max said.

A moment of silence lapsed between them before Fang looked at her with those steady onyx eyes of his.

"Don't do something like this again, Max," he told her.

Max nodded, "With a story like that, how could I?" she said, then added after a pause, "Plus a hangover like this isn't worth it."

**A/N. So this is longer than my usual chapters, but I liked it. Now Max knows Fang's back story, well at least some of it. I like this chapter, it just feels...I don't know, there's something about it.**

**Oh and could you guys check out my new fanfic and tell me if I should continue or not? It's called _Designed Emotionless,_ it's about Omega, but there's no Omega/Max in it (Forever FAX!).**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite fanfic right now?**

**-Indy**


	20. Suspicions and Confirmations

**A/N. I just came from exams and the worst day of my high school life. Let's just say school did _not_ end on a happy note, so I'm so incredibly glad it's over. On a better note, I just watched the Hunger Games movie last March 22nd! It was INCREDISOME! Yes, I did just put incredible and awesome together, it's that good. I was so relieved because I was worried it might pull a Percy Jackson movie on me, but luckily it didn't. Anyway, as for the chapter, I put in one of the many twists I have up my sleeve for this story. I hope you like it.**

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley, but something's gone wrong. I'm afraid you won't be able to take little Angel home today," Andy told them sadly.

"What happened?" the pretty blonde asked Andy, gripping tightly onto her husband's hand.

"The birth mother, she had a change of heart, I'm so sorry," Andy told them.

Mr. O'Malley looked broken; bur resolve seemed to enter his eyes. "Do you think we could…convince her?"

Andy looked surprised and hurriedly shook her head, "She seemed very determined to stick with her decision, we've already tried tal—"

"Not like that," Mr. O'Malley interrupted, "We have savings…I'm sure it could sway her decision."

"Oh no, I'm sure we ca—"

"No, we knew this might happen," Mr. O'Malley squeezed his wife's hand, "We're ready. Tell her we're offering her a two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. It's our life savings."

Andy looked doubtful, "If you're sure."

"We are," Mr. O'Malley confirmed.

Slowly, Andy nodded, "I'll tell her, and I'll set up a date for us to meet again and I'll deliver the money to her."

"Thank you," Mrs. O'Malley told her.

Andy gave her a warm smile, "You're the one doing the child a favour, so thank _you._"

Max rolled her eyes as unobtrusively as she could.

* * *

><p>Max swallowed the bile that rose to her throat, <em>fifth couple today to fall for that, <em>she thought as they watched the exchange through the TV screen. They being herself, Dylan, and Lauren.

Dylan grinned at Max, "She's a natural, isn't she?"

"Yeah, got a real talent for it," Max replied, hoping she didn't let too much sarcasm seep into her voice.

Luckily, Dylan didn't seem to notice. Instead he turned to Lauren, whose eyes were trained on the screen. Max noted how her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pulled into a thin line; she couldn't see, but she was almost certain that based on the tenseness of Lauren's muscles, her hands were clenched, too. "How much do you estimate we stand to make here, Trask?"

Max cocked her head slightly as Lauren looked slightly startled, but recovered quickly. _Strange_, she thought.

"What? Oh, so far we have and estimate of _at least_ half a million dollars," Lauren answered.

Dylan smiled widely, "Awesome."

They continued to watch the video in silence, with Dylan making the occasional remark.

"_Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars,"_ the man said, and Dylan let out a low whistle. "That's the biggest today," he smiled.

"Great!" Lauren said enthusiastically, but Max looked at her somewhat uncertainly.

What Max noticed before was probably nothing, but her gut told her otherwise. What was that look on her face? The one she felt certain was often on her own? Whatever it was, she had Max's suspicions aroused and Max was going to keep and eye on her.

* * *

><p>"Hullo?" a voice said over the phone.<p>

Fang rolled his eyes, "Iggy, please drop the Harry Potter accent."

"Fine, _hello?_ Jeez, wait to be a killjoy, man," Iggy sighed.

"So sorry for that then," Fang said dryly.

Iggy laughed, "So what's up?"

"I need you to pass a message to Nudge," he told him.

"What?"

"I just got a text from Max and she's asking for look up a girl named Lauren Trask. She said she's got a feeling about her," Fang explained.

Fang heard something drop and Iggy didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Hello? Dude? You still there?"

Iggy cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm still here. What did you say her name was again?"

"Lauren Trask, why?"

He heard Iggy pause. Fang's heart was pounding in his chest, he had the same feeling as before that the name was familiar, but couldn't place it. Could Iggy have...

"You don't need Nudge to look her up," Iggy told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jeezum, Fang. _Lauren Trask,_ you went out with her for years, don't tell me you don't recognize it."

Now it was Fang's turn to pause. _Of course!_ How could he have forgotten that! Lauren was her favorite alias whenever they rented hotels, and Trask was her mother's maiden name.

Lauren Trask was Lissa Stroud.

_Holy shit._

**A/N. Yup, one shocker down, two or three more to go. I'll give more details on that little devlopment in the next chapter. **

**Oh and I've been meaning to ask if you guys still liked the story. I mean, yeah, I know you probably do since you're reading it, but my reviews have gone down in the past few chapters and I was wondering if you guys are losing interest or something.**

**Well, I guess that's it.**

**Question of the Day: If you've watched the Hunger Games movie, how did'ya like it? (Check author's note above to see my response, haha)**

**-Indy**


	21. Reason Why

**A/N. Okay, so I just updated yesterday, but I was sooooo excited to write this one, that and I had a lot of free time on my hands. I also just re-watched the Hunger Games and I was wondering if anyone else noticed this like golden thing flickering on the upper right corner of the screen or if it was just from the cinema I was in. Well, anyway, enjoy!**

"What do you _mean_ you know Lauren Trask?" she asked quietly.

Frustrated, Fang ran his fingers through his hair, "That's not her name, alright? Her name's Lissa."

"Fine then, what do you mean you know _Lissa?"_ Max rolled her eyes.

"She's my ex," Fang told her with a slight grimace. He still couldn't quite believe that it was Lissa behind this, of all the people he would have suspected, it wasn't her.

"And you had no idea she was here?" Max pressed.

Fang's eyes flicked down guiltily, "Actually, remember Gazzy's birthday party? Well she came a few minutes before you showed up."

Surprise lit up Max's features for a second or two, "What did she want?"

"She…wanted a second chance. She said she heard I was out of the whole scamming thing and she wanted me to take her back, but I didn't," Fang explained nervously. In retrospect, he wondered if that was just a ploy to reach whatever means she had now. Was she already planning whatever scheme she was doing now?

Puzzled, Max asked, "She wanted you to take her back? Why didn't you?"

"Well for two reasons: one because she wanted to be with me again because she thought I finally quit the major cons, except I hadn't and also because—"

"What do you mean_?_" Max interrupted.

Fang paused, realizing his mistake. He considered lying, trying to weasel his way out of it, but decided against it. It was lying that got him here in the first place, and he owed it to Max to be honest with her. "I lied."

He could see the hurt in Max's eyes, and he felt terrible. "What was your job then?"

Fang had a feeling she knew the answer and he hated her for asking anyway. After a few seconds of silence, he answered, "You."

He watched as realization hit her. It all clicked into place, why he was so intent on getting to know her at the start, why he stuck with her when he barely knew her. She was figuring it out. She was figuring out that he was using her to get close to Jeb, to get their money. Now, he wanted so badly to tell her that it started off like that, but it wasn't like that anymore. "Max…" he began, and took a step closer.

Max stumbled back, her foot catching on the chair in the living room, causing her to fall backwards, "Get away from me," she hissed.

Fang felt a painful stab in his chest and attempted to help her get up, "Max, I—"

Max jerked her hand back violently as Fang reached for it, "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me."

She used the couch to help her stand up and looked at Fang as if he was a stranger. "You—you bastard, you lying son of a bitch! I_ trusted_ you! You were just using me to get to Jeb, Jesus! I should have known better, it's always like this. I—I—can't believe I ever—"

"Damn it, Max, think for a second will you? I'm _done_ with that, I'm_ helping_ you now, remember?" he yelled over her.

"It might be another trick," Max said quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

"It's not, Max, I swear it. I am putting my life, my Flock's lives on the line for you. It's not a scam this time, you have to trust me," Fang pleaded, she had to believe him.

Anger was the main emotion in Max's eyes now. She took a few steps closer to him, getting right in his face. He'd never seen her so angry before, she was talking through clenched teeth, "Why should I? You have no reason to help me, I was so stupid to think that you would—"

"No reason? You want a reason, Max? You want to _know_ why I'm doing this now? You want a reason to trust me?" Fang fired back.

"Yes, Fang, give me a reason, just one," Max challenged in a deathly quiet voice. They were so close that Fang could feel her hot breath on his face, and he could little threads of gold weaved into her chocolate brown eyes. _If she wants a reason, I'll give it to her._

"This," he said, before grabbing both sides of her face in his hand and pressing his lips to hers.

**A/N. I know what some of you are thinking: YES! FAX! AFTER TWENTY CHAPTERS! Well, at least that was my friend's reaction to reading this. Anyway, drop a review and tell me what you think of it since writing romance isn't my strongest point.**

**Oh and who watched the latest episode of **_**Fringe?**_** It was so awesome, (CAUTION, SPOILERS AHEAD) I'm glad Peter and Olivia are back together and we finally know that Peter is indeed in the right timeline!**

**Lastly, could you guys check out my new one-shot entitled _Black as Midnight, Shiny as the Stars_? It's inspired by Taylor Swift's Mary's Song.**

**Question of the Day: What do you think is cooler: vampires, werewolves, or zombies? (Personally, I think zombies are awesome. Twilight ruined whatever respect I had for vampires and werewolves, no offence to any Twilight fans out there)**

**-Indy**


	22. Damnit All

**A/N. Hey! I'm really glad you guys liked the FAX and I'm sorry it took so long for it. I just prefer to give it when I can tell the readers **_**really**_** want it. I always like it better than a story that's only into its third chapter and Max and Fang are madly in love with each other already. Anyway, I had a hard time deciding the next step I want their relationship to take. Should Max run or stay? Together or unsure? Well, read on to find out.**

**WAIT! When I first posted this I posted the WRONG thing! *Face palms* Cause' I had two versions, one was the trial and wouldn't you know it, I upload _that_ one. So sorry for any confusion.**

Max didn't think. It was like her brain short circuited as soon as his lips touched hers. She kissed him back for all she was worth, pouring all her emotions into that one fiery kiss. It was filled with passion, frustration, and in a strange way comfort. Her fingers seemed to knot themselves in his hair of their own accord. Fang pulled her closer to him, though she doubted if that was even humanly possible.

For the first time, she noticed the unique smell that could only be described as Fang. She inhaled deeply, all she could smell was Fang, all she could taste was Fang, all she could hear, see, and feel was Fang. Max couldn't think of a time she felt more alive, everywhere he touched felt like fire and it seemed like her nerves had sprouted a billion more nerve endings.

They pulled away at the same time, both breathing hard. Fang's hands were still on her face and the intensity of his gaze was enough to make her face burn up even more.

"Is that reason enough for you?" he panted.

Max blinked uncertainly, his words hadn't registered yet. It was like her thoughts were trying to fight their way through sludge.

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and leaned his forehead to hers. Max's breath caught in her throat again, still unused to this kind of closeness. She's never been this close to anyone actually. Every fiber of her body told her to run. _He used you._ But isn't this why he did that? To prove to you why he's _not_ anymore? Besides, he was right. Why put everything on the line for her if not for this? _It could be a trick. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me._ She didn't want to be fooled a second time.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang asked.

Max shook her head and stumbled back. Her mind was on over-drive, a thousand possiblities running through her brain. She didn't know who to trust, if she should trust anyone. Most of all, she needed to think, and she needed to think alone.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just need time to think," she stuttered, before running out of the apartment.

It was raining outside and Max had a slight feeling of _deja vu_. Only this time, Fang wasn't going to drive by and pick her up, even if he tried to she wasn't sure if she would let him this time. How could he have done that? How could have lied to her like that? Was any of it real? Tears pricked her eyes and she thanked God for the rain.

And then that _kiss. _What was that? Another ploy to get to Jeb? After all, that was part of the original plan. Who's to say he's not just continuing that plan? Making her fall for him, so he could use her. There were too many variables in this equation. But that kiss...did he feel something, too? She was sure she did, or maybe that was just her imagination. Max didn't want to think about it, not now.

So she just kept walking because it was better than thinking about the shit hole she calls her life. She shook her head, "Damnit all."

* * *

><p>Fang ran his hand frustratedly through his hair as he watched Max make a run for it.<p>

_Shit._

He shouldn't have lied. He should have been straight with her the moment he realized he wasn't going through with it anymore. Why didn't he tell her?

He knew why, because he was afraid she'd run away from him. Which is what she did in the end anyway.

Would she trust him again? She had every reason now to, he wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again. He felt a twist in his gut as he thought of never seeing her again. _What's wrong with me?_ he thought.

He screwed up, and he wanted nothing more than to make things right again. Fang was sincere when he kissed her, he wished she would see that, but he doubted she would. Not with all that doubt that was probably going on in her head. Fang knew though, if he was in her shoes, he would never even go _near_ himself again. Why was everything so _fucking screwed up?_

**A/N. Again, I'm so sorry that I posted the wrong chapter. I only realized it when AnikaandAj reviewed and I was like _huh?_ so I checked what I posted and saw the wrong one. Meh, stupid Indy. I also changed the chapter title so you guys would know they're different. Anyway, I really want you guys to check out my other multi-chap story called **_**The Wishing Well.**_** In that story, Max left Arizona five years ago because of a terrible accident one night that she blames on herself. Now with nowhere to go, Max leaves New York and goes back to Arizona where she learns to cope with the tragedy and move on. As for the well, Max makes a wish that things will get better for her and in a strange way, life grants her her wish. Please check it out.**

**That's pretty much it. Review!**

**Question of the Day: What book are you most excited to come out this 2012? (I'm so excited for Insurgent, Mark of Athena, Nevermore, and Serpent's Shadow)**

**-Indy**


	23. I Don't Have a Choice

**A/N. I realized there's disclaimer on this thing, so here it is:**

**Dear readers, I am not a balding, old man with dozens of best sellers on book shelves worldwide. I do not own Max, Fang (though I wish I did) or any of the characters in this story with the exception of Andy Reeves, Marco Anders, and C.A.**

Nudge scrolled through the endless _Google_ results that popped up when she searched the name 'Lauren Trask.' Sighing, she turned to Max.

"Whatever or whoever she works for set her cover pretty deep. If I didn't know this was Lissa, I would've said this was an entirely different person. I can't believe it, what is she _doing?_" Nudge asked Max.

Max shrugged, "You guys know her, not me."

"She's nice enough, nothing that screams '_I'm suspicious!'_" Gazzy told her.

Max supressed a smile, "Well if she went undercover, having a personality that screams '_I'm suspicious' _kind of defeats the purpose."

"I guess, I mean if we sent Nudge undercover somewhere her eyes would get all big and she'd be so paranoid that someone would see right through her act and—" Iggy said.

"Hey!" Nudge interrupted, "that happened _once._ I was helping you guys switch those paintings and pretending to be part of the security was definitely not easy. I kept thinking you guys were going to get caught or something."

Iggy laughed, "Which is exactly why you never get put in the frontlines again."

"Whatever," Nudge huffed, and the other three laughed.

Nudge struggled to hide a smile that was threatening to break through, but was failing miserably.

"So, um, Max. I heard you and Fang haven't been talking in a while," Iggy said, carefully gauging her reaction.

Max visibly stiffened, she hoped they wouldn't bring _that_ up. She swallowed, choosing her words carefully, "Well, I'm sure he told you guys that he told me what the original plan was."

Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy nodded guiltily. Max felt angry again, they were just as guilty as Fang! Fang was just the front man, but as Iggy pointed out, they were the ones working behind the scenes.

"Max, that was before we knew you! We didn't want to hurt you or anything we just thought—" Nudge started.

"That you could use me?" Max finished. "Look, I get it. You wanted Jeb's money and you guys are supposedly repentant now, can we move on?"

"Why are you trusting us now, then?" Iggy pointed out. His piercing blue eyes met hers, but just like Fang's, she couldn't read the expression, "If you think this is still part of the plan, then why are you sitting right here with us?"

Max stared back defiantly, "Because I don't have a choice. You guys are the only chance I have of bringing this scam down. Don't you see? It's not about me anymore, I could care less now. I'm resigned to the fact that my life is just going to be filled with shit, but there's a bigger picture. Those couples who are spending every penny they have need my help and just because you guys hurt me, planned to _use_ me to meet you own ends shouldn't affect that. That's why I'm trusting you guys now."

"Max, we really are sorry," the Gasman said quietly.

Max looked at the three and nodded sadly, "I think you are, but forgive me if I don't trust my judgment lately."

Iggy gave a half-hearted grin, "Fang's sorry too, you know. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't actually be doing this. He meant what he said."

Max opened her mouth to reply, but the door burst open.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. I got a little held up at—" he started, but stopped when he saw Max leaning on the wall.

Max noticed Iggy tap the other two's arms and made a notion with his head that they should leave. "Well, we're just gonna go now. You know, hide, take cover, probably eavesdrop, too," said Iggy as the others left the room.

"Max," Fang said.

"Fang," she copied his tone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, closing the door behind him and standing opposite to her.

"I needed to talk to Nudge about Lauren, Lissa, whatever," she replied coolly.

Fang nodded silently and an uneasy silence settled over the two. Max could tell he was trying to figure out what she was thinking, just as she was trying to tell what he was thinking, but Fang wasn't the only one who knew how to keep his expression impassive.

Finally Max sighed, "I'm just gonna go." She brushed past him, but he caught her arm.

"Max, I—"

"Look, Fang," she sighed, irritated. Again, she had a brief feeling of déjà vu. This was almost exactly like that time in the coffee shop. Max shook her head; she needed to stop thinking about the past. Those were lies, she needn't dwell on it. "I will tell you exactly what I told the other three. I'm trusting you now with the adoption thing because I don't have another choice. It's not about just me anymore, I'm looking at the bigger picture now and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to need your guys help. Other than that, Fang, I don't know. I think you and the others are telling me the truth, but ever heard of fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me? Or a lie twice believed is self-deceived? Believing you…I can't, Fang. I just can't and I _won't," _she said and shoved past him.

"I'll prove it to you, Max. Though I don't know yet how since I'm _already_ putting a lot on the line by helping you, but I will prove it to you," he called after her.

Max paused for the slightest of seconds and resisted the urge to look back. She pretended she didn't hear and just kept walking, heading for a meeting with Dylan, Andy, and the dreaded _Lauren Trask._

Did he mean it? Was he playing her again? She didn't know; she was sure if she could still tell lies from the truth. She didn't know what to feel, a whole host of emotions raged inside her, filling her with indecision. However, she couldn't help the ghost of a smile that graced her lips as Fang's words echoed in her ears.

_I'll prove it to you._

**A/N. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure how many more chapters this thing will have, probably ten or less, we'll see. I can hardly believe that it's been 23 chapters already! Anyway, can you guys please check out my other story **_**The Wishing Well**_** if you haven't already? I'd really appreciate it, thanks!**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite day of the week? (Friday!)**

**-Indy**


	24. Breaking and Entering, My Specialty

**A/N. Yeah, so sorry for the really late update. I got a little too caught up in archery and reading lately, again I'm so sorry, but it's better late than never.**

Max took a deep breath and double checked the picture of Lissa's house to make sure they had the right place. She nodded once and turned to Fang who had a grim expression on his face.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Of course, breaking and entering is my specialty," he replied.

Max cracked a smile, "Glad to hear it." She stepped aside and Fang slipped a small kit out of his jacket pocket.

He grabbed to small tools and inserted it into the lock. Max watched intently, studying his actions.

"What happened to bobby pins and paper clips?" she asked.

Fang snorted, "Haven't used those since I was nine."

_Click!_

"Got it," he said, satisfied. He turned the knob and the two of them slipped into the house.

"Now let's see what your ex is hiding," Max muttered and headed for the laptop on the coffee table. She watched the screen flicker to life and gave a slight smirk as she entered the password. Nudge figured out that she used the same password for everything, which meant Max didn't even have to try to crack it.

"I'll look in the bedroom, call me if you find anything," Fang told her, as he headed for Lissa's bedroom.

Max glanced at him quickly when his back was turned. She hadn't forgiven him yet, not completely anyway, but she had to give him credit for helping her with this in the first place.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that helping her take Jeb and the adoption scam down couldn't be part of _any_ plan. It wouldn't make sense. Sure, it would gain her trust and maybe they would use her to get Jeb's money, but then if they succeeded then there wouldn't be any money _to_ get since the main goal was to make Jeb lose everything.

The only explanation was that Fang really did want to help her because he really did care about her, which earned him some forgiveness points, but not enough yet.

It would take a _lot_ more points to get there.

She clicked various folders and came up with nothing interesting. Lissa's web history didn't come up with anything either, unless of course you count the numerous One Direction videos she's been looking up on YouTube lately (which was _definitely_ suspicious in Max's opinion.)

"You got anything?" she heard Fang call.

"Nope!" she called back.

She sighed and shut the laptop and headed for the bedroom herself. She saw Fang going through the drawers by Lissa's bed and hid a smile as she saw him open her underwear drawer.

"Enjoying yourself there, Fang?" she hid a smile.

Fang flushed in embarrassment, "I'm checking every drawer," he explained.

"Okey dokey, well I'll just leave you to that and I'll check the closet," she told him and opened the small closet doors.

There wasn't much in it, dresses and shirts and skirts and pants hung in an organized order with the shoes lined up neatly on the floor.

She split the clothes on the rack and looked at the back of the closet. Nothing. She felt around for anything she couldn't see, but again came up with nothing.

"I got nothing in the drawers or the bed," Fang told her as he walked over to her. "You?"

"Nothing," she answered, frustrated. She stepped away from the closet and walked around the room, finally leaning in the corner. "Damnit_,_" she sighed and stomped her foot on the wooden floor. She paused, unsure of what she just heard.

"Hey, Fang," she beckoned him to her and he followed. "Listen to this," she said as she stomped on the floor again.

"It sounds…hollow," Fang told her.

Max nodded, "I was thinking the same thing." She knelt down on the floor, feeling for any cracks in the floor board.

"Here," Fang said, bringing out a small switch blade from his pocket. He ran the blade along the sides of the board and lifted it up slowly.

"This is so cool," Max said, "I kind of feel like one of those spies in those action movies." She reached her hand inside the gap of the floor. Her hand touched plastic and she pulled out a small stack of documents kept in a plastic bag.

"What the…" Max trailed off and read the first pages.

"What?" Fang asked anxiously.

"No way," Max whispered, her eyes going wide.

"_What?_" Fang asked again.

"_Shit,_" she cursed.

"I won't ask again, Max, what the hell is going on?" he asked more forcefully this time.

Max looked up at him angrily, "Your little ex? She's a cop."

**A/N. I know, I know, **_**another**_** cliffy, you probably want to kill me for that, but I promise to update in less than a week, so you won't have to wait too long. I also know that it's kinda short, but I just wanted to update since I felt bad for not updating in over a month.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Question of the day: Who's your favorite super hero? (I love Dick Grayson as Robin and/or Nightwing and Barbara Gordon as Batgirl and/or Oracle)**

**-Indy**


	25. Confrontations

**A/N. See? Less than a week, just as I promised. Sorry if it's not up to my usual standards, but I'm typing this on a bus, on a _very_ bumpy road, so I'm getting a little nauseous here, but hopefully the chapter still turns out good.**

Lissa tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, taking a second to glance at her dyed brown hair. She still wasn't quite used to it; it was odd seeing her hair any other except red. Sighing, she pulled the key out of her pocket. She cursed to herself as she dropped it and bent over to pick it up again.

She glanced around, looking to see if anyone was watching her, she couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She inserted the key and twisted the knob.

As soon as she pushed the door open a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her totally inside. The person jerked her arm back then twisted it behind, using their knees to knock her out of balance. She tipped over forward with enough force to shut the barely open door.

With her cheek pressed up against the door, panting hard and practically terrified out of her mind, her only thought was that the sinking feeling in her stomach had been right.

* * *

><p>"Heya, Lauren. Surprised to see me? Whoops, sorry I forgot it's not Lauren is it?" Max hissed in her ear and tightened the grip on her arm.<p>

Lissa's eyes widened and she let out a whimper of pain.

"C'mon, Max, roughing up a cop isn't the best idea," Fang rolled his eyes at her.

"Fang?" Lissa asked.

Max ignored her and sighed, "Fine, but try anything tricky and I'll dislocate your shoulder." She let go reluctantly and Lissa shook her arm out. She turned to face the two, looking back and forth between them.

"You know. How'd you find out?" Lissa asked.

"Not the point. You're a cop," Max countered.

Lissa pressed her lips tightly together and didn't answer.

"Okay, Lissa, what's going on?" Fang asked.

Lissa raised an eyebrow, "I could ask the same thing."

"I'm helping Max bring down Jeb," Fang answered emotionlessly, his arms crossed against his chest.

"So am I, guess that means we're on the same page, huh?" Lissa laughed, humourlessly, "I'm doing undercover work. I haven't been a cop for long, but they thought considering my background..." she trailed off. "And you, Fang? How'd you get caught up in all this?"

"It's a long story," Fang told her.

She nodded, "Still the same Fang, still the same short answers." She turned to Max, "You mind if I put my bag down and take a seat on my couch?"

Max shrugged, "Go ahead."

Lissa dropped her bag on the small desk by the door and dropped down gratefully on the couch.

Max narrowed her eyes, she didn't trust Lissa as Lauren and now that she found out that she was actually a cop undercover, she trusted her even less. She wanted to scream in frustration, of all the cops they could have sent to go undercover, they had to pick Fang's ex of all people? Not that she really cared about that little detail, it just really added to the horribleness of the situation.

"So, Max," Lissa went on conversationally, which almost—_almost_—made Max grit her teeth, "what made you decide to turn on daddy dearest? Would have thought you were his number one supporter."

_Breathe, Max, she's a cop, this could help you with your little 'situation.' Sure, she gets on your nerves, but just breath,_ she told herself. Still, she could keep her fists from clenching and unclenching, "You don't know the first thing about me," she stated.

Lissa raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Maxine Batchelder, born June 22, 1990 to Valencia Martinez and Jeb Batchelder. Mother died in a car crash, April 13, 1997, brother, Ari Batchelder, shot in the chest during a robbery, December 19, 2009, killer never caught. Maxine Batchelder, now Maximum Ride as of June 21—"

_Where does she get off rattling off events in my life like everything's so simple? Who the hell does she think she is?_ Max used every bit of self control she had not to severely injure the girl in front of her, but she didn't have much self control to begin with. She almost launched herself at her when Fang spoke up.

"That's enough, Lissa!" he yelled at Lissa, both to Lissa and Max's surprise.

Max quickly recovered, still angry, but not stupid enough to screw up a potentially good situation. Having a cop on their side could be a good thing, better chance of getting Jeb. Besides, pictuing Jeb in an orange jumpsuit was just enough insentive to work with Lissa. She just wished the girl wasn't such a bitch.

"So you know a bunch of dates and facts, big whoop. Let's move on, you want to take down Jeb, we want to take down Jeb, you'd be an asset for us, we'd be an asset for you, so let's just help each other or something," she said.

Lissa eyed Max carefully, "I can't pretend that having you on our side wouldn't be a good, but I'm sure you understand why I can't fully trust your motives."

"How's this then? My brother? Yeah, that wasn't a robbery, it was planned by Jeb so Ari'd be out of the way and wouldn't stand in the way of whatever wacked out plans Jeb has for me. My mom? She died in the crash running _away_ from Jeb. He's made every decision for me my entire life, preparing me to be at my '_maximum'_ when I supposedly take over for him. He's a monster, okay? I _hate_ him, how's that for motive?" Max spat at her.

Lissa blinked, "I had no idea—"

"Course' not, you thought you knew me, just like everyone else on this Goddamn planet, but you don't know a damn thing. So back off, alright? Let's just put my father's sorry ass in jail and move on," Max interrupted her.

Lissa nodded and offered a smile, "Sounds like a plan to me. Good to have the boss' daughter on our side."

Max didn't return the smile.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, you broke into my home, breaking and entering always was one of your specialties," Lissa said.<p>

Fang looked at her and glanced at the door where Max had just gone to get some air. He didn't blame her, that little conversation with Lissa had been...intense to say the least.

"Just like lying was yours?" Fang muttered.

Lissa winced, "Okay, I deserved that one."

"So when you knocked on my door, you were going to use me for your case or whatever you call it?" he asked, now he knew what Max felt when she found out he had used her.

Her eyes widened, "No, I meant what I said then, it had nothing to do with this," she said, then sighed, "But I guess that doesn't really matter to you, does it?"

Fang didn't answer.

"I understand now, why you didn't take me back, it was her wasn't it? That's why you're doing this, for her," she told him, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I can see why you like her, she beautiful, brave, smart, not the nicest, but I guess everyone has their flaws."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Fang said, quietly.

"Maybe not, she just proved I don't have her all figured out, but I'm know you like her. I guess that's why I was a little harsh on her," she replied. "Think she'll just take it as getting off on the wrong foot?"

He shrugged, "Guess we'll see."

Lissa nodded, "Yeah, but I am glad you're both helping me, and despite what I said, I trust Max. I know she's telling the truth."

Fang snorted, "You think?"

Lissa laughed a little, "I told you, I was just feeling a little jealous, I guess, I mean look, she's got you now."

Fang gave a small sad smile at that, "Yeah, if only she knew that too."

**A/N. Could've been better, but hey, not bad for a girl who's feeling sick, huh? Well, leave a review and tell me how I did.**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite TV couple? (I like Peter/Olivia from Fringe and Wade/Zoe from Hart of Dixie [they're the only reason I watch that show])**

**-Indy**


	26. Humans Make Mistakes

**A/N. I don't know if I mentioned it before, but I still can't believe I've gotten over 400 reviews for this story! You guys are really awesome and you don't know how much it means to me, reading the reviews you guys send brightens my day all the time. Anyway, thanks again for all the support from you guys! You're all awesome!**

Max sat on the stairs of the library, not entirely sure what to do. Ever since her encounter with Lissa, Lauren, whatever the hell that girl's name was, she couldn't help but feel down. Remembering her mom and her brother wasn't exactly something she liked thinking about, much less talking about.

It was like opening up a big chest of hurt and pain that Max would rather keep buried in the deepest part of the ocean, but of course she couldn't let _them_ know that. She wouldn't be able to stand those kicked puppy looks they would give her or those pathetic apologies, as if it would make everything better and she'd stop feeling like that weedy seven year old who just lost her mommy.

"Hey," someone said quietly as they sat beside her.

Fang, she knew. She didn't bother to ask how he knew where to find her, he probably wouldn't tell her anyway.

"Hey," she said back, putting on her best poker face.

"You've been ignoring my calls," he said. It was true. She didn't know exactly how to face him now that her whole family history had been rattled off to him like facts from a history book. The way she figured was that if it was really important, he'd find some other way to tell her.

"I've been busy," she lied.

Fang nodded, his face as impassive as usual. "My mom died when I was nine, you know," he told her.

Max's eyes widened and she looked at him. He wasn't looking at her; he was staring at the road straight ahead like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Fang, you don't have to—"

"Hey," he interrupted, "a story for a story, right?" He attempted a grin, but it looked more like a grimace. "My dad, he would beat her so bad, but he was a cop and he knew where to hit her that wouldn't leave a bruise. Anyway, one day I came home from school and she was just there, lying face up with her eyes glazed over. They said she OD'd on sleeping pills, but I knew better."

She didn't say anything, knowing how hard it must have been to talk about it. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on his face, looking for any sign of emotions, but found none.

"He also beat me, but it got worse when my mom died. I got Dad's undivided attention. Then one day, when I was about eleven years old, he was hitting me so bad and I saw his gun was just there. If I just extended my right arm I would be touching it, so when he raised his belt at me all I could see was my mom's face and I got so scared. I don't even remember hearing the shots. All I know was that he was there on the ground with five bullets in his chest and his gun was in my hands. After that I took the gun with me and I just ran. I ran and never looked back. I left my old identity behind and became…me," he finished, a faraway look in his eyes.

Max was shocked. She tried to picture a smaller, younger version of Fang all bloodied and bruised and she shuddered. She couldn't even begin to understand he must have felt to be an eleven year old and having to shoot your own father. It wasn't a pretty thought. But she knew better than to say "I'm sorry" after all, that's the very thing she _didn't_ want for herself.

So instead, she settled for, "You didn't have to tell me."

Fang finally looked at her and shrugged, "I wanted to."

She nodded, letting silence hang over them like a blanket. Max hugged her knees, remembering her mother's funeral.

"When I went to my mother's funeral, everyone kept telling me it'll be okay and I remember thinking: how is going to be okay? My mother's dead and she left me with my _father_, how is that okay? But what really hurt," she said, her voice beginning to shake, "was that mom died running away from Jeb and she didn't take me with her. She was willing to leave me and Ari behind with him." She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"She was human," Fang told her, shrugging, "And humans make mistakes, they always have their own moments of selfishness."

"True," she agreed, "but it doesn't make it hurt less."

"Never said it would," he pointed out. "Thanks, by the way, for not giving me the pity look."

Max laughed and Fang raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

"That's almost exactly the same thing I was thinking."

Fang cracked a slight grin and stood up. He offered his hand to help her up, which she took gratefully, and cleared his throat. "So we cool now about this?"

Max nodded and smiled back, "Yeah, we're cool."

What she added silently in her head though, was that maybe they were cool on more than just this-or at least they were starting to be.

**A/N. Okay, I know Fang was a little OOC in thi****s chapter when he gave the long story of his family, but I couldn't find a way for it to be short and still as good. The way I figured it, was that when it came to that matter Fang wouldn't limit his word choice as much, but whatever. Also, I know it's short, but I felt it was an important chapter that needed to be done and I couldn't think of a better time to put it in.**

**Question of the Day: Who's your favorite fairy tale character(s)? (I like Red Riding Hood for some reason)**

**-Indy**


	27. Sequel Anyone?

**A/N. **

**I'm not going to bore you with excuses as to why it's taking me forever for the next chapter, but I will say that it's mostly because I've been thinking about this story a lot.**

**Anyway, that probably doesn't make sense, so here's a better explanation: the next chapter will be the 27th, which mean this story is going to come to a close soon.**

**It's amazing how time flew right? Anyway, I'm not quite ready to let it go yet, so I've been thinking of making a sequel.**

**I know, I know that you're probably either cheering that there will be a sequel or face palming and thinking what could possibly be a story line that would add anything good to the story, well I'll tell you that thank you for being excited for the sequel and I have a very important story line in mind that would be great for a sequel. The problem? I'm afraid that in order to make a sequel, the new ending will make you all want to kill me. Yes, it will probably leave you yelling at me and going: Why the fudgepuddles did you do that? So I need to know if you guys want a sequel too, if not then I'll stick with the original ending and leave it as it is. Every vote counts so please tell me! PM or review is fine.**

**Also, the next chapter also depends on the whether there will be a sequel or not so please tell me on or before July 6.**

**Oh, and anyone notice the "cover" of the story?**

**-Indy**


	28. Child's Play

**A/N. No excuses for the late update this time except procrastination.**

**Okay, so after a lot of thought, I've decided against the sequel. I think it's best to finish this up and tie it in a neat bow instead of dragging it out, however if you're interested in what the plot of what the sequel would've been, feel free to PM me :) Now, since I decided against a sequel, I've also been pondering another idea for a new story, something I think you'll enjoy, but I won't tell just yet. Anyway, here's the chapter :)**

Max was in Jeb's office, she was going to be "asking" for more details on the drop-off and money exchange to take place in a week. Of course, Dylan had already filled her in, but at that time she wasn't wired, not like now.

She remembered expecting Lauren, _ahem,_ Lissa, to attach one of those mini microphones to her complete with a listening device that Lissa would be able to hear from a black van across the street, after all that's how it was in movies.

Lissa just laughed, saying that it just showed how much Max didn't know about covert operations. The wires, Lissa said, were outdated. With the technology nowadays, there was no need for something so bulky and easily spotted. Instead, Lissa handed her what looked like a cheap pen, which apparently _was_ the listening device.

Though she'd never admit it, Max was impressed. Maybe Jeb would say something incredibly incriminating and the police would bust down the door and arrest him, okay maybe she _had_ watched one too many episodes of _CSI._

"So, Maximum, what brings you to my office?" Jeb asked, not even looking up from his documents.

"The drop-off," she replied, wondering if the tiny microphone would pick any of this up.

"What about it? I'm sure Dylan told you about it," he said, offhandedly.

Max nodded, then gave the answer she'd been rehearsing in her head for a while, "Yeah, he did, I just wanted to be sure. I mean, it can't be that easy, can it?"

Jeb sighed irritably, "Yes, Maximum, it _is_ that easy. You meet the couple in the old Lakeview Warehouse at 10 PM, you bring Angel, tell them that everything's good to go, then last minute there's some complications. Because of the complications the deal won't happen. They'll bribe you, then agree but say that you need to take Angel back and negotiate to have those complications fixed. That's it. Take the money and go. They'll never hear from you again. Why do you think I gave you the adoption scam? It's child's play."

Max hid a smile, that _was_ incriminating. She knew that though she was implicated in the story, the immunity Lissa gave her would keep her from being prosecuted. This was almost too easy, which worried her a bit.

Instead, she rolled her eyes, "Wow, Jeb, thanks for thinking so highly of my skills that you give me 'child's play,'" she told him.

"In time, Maximum, you'll do much more than child's play, I promise," Jeb told her with a hint of a smile.

_Actually, Jeb, no I won't, not anymore. Not after this._

Max just nodded, "Yeah, I bet I will."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Angel," Fang greeted, grinning slightly as he watched her play with Celeste, her stuffed toy.<p>

"Hi, Fang!" she greeted back.

"So tomorrow, you know what to do, right?" he asked, kneeling down so he was her height.

Angel nodded and smiled slightly, "Yup, do what they tell me, then when the cops show up, hide behind Max."

Fang ruffled her curls, "Good girl."

"Man a real shoot out," Gazzy mused, "It'll be like a live action movie? You think I can come, just to watch?"

"Um, Gaz, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think there'll be an actual shoot out. Maybe some gun pointing when they say '_Freeze! FBI!' _but I don't think they'll start shooting," Nudge told him.

"Well why not? It'd be so much cooler. Well at least gun pointing is better than no gun at all," Gazzy said.

"Man, tomorrows the big day. I can hardly believe it," Iggy grinned.

"Yeah, it's almost over," Fang agreed.

"Jeb will go down," Nudge said.

"Max and us won't go to jail," Gazzy added.

"And we live happily ever after?" Angel piped up.

"Sure, kid, why not?" Fang agreed.

Iggy tapped Fang's elbow, a signal for them to talk in private.

"Excuse us," Fang said as he and Iggy stood up.

"Don't take too long guys! The pizza will be here any minute!" Nudge called out.

"Oh trust me, we won't. Not with pizza on the line," Iggy grinned. Once they were out of earshot, Iggy grew a little more serious, "Speaking of after, what do we do afterwards, dude? We just give up the conning business for good? Then what?"

"I'm not sure," Fang admitted.

"C'mon bro, we both know that this isn't a fairy tale like Angel thinks and we're not going to live happily ever after just like that, so please tell me you have a plan," Iggy said.

"I don't' have one, Iggy, not this time. I didn't think this far," Fang told him.

Iggy pushed his strawberry blonde bangs out of his eyes and sighed, "Well you better start, or else we're screwed."

**A/N. There you have it, chapter 27. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but as of now my guess is five, but that's option to change.**

**If you haven't yet, read the author's note above, it's important.**

**Oh and anyone else excited for Nevermore? It comes out TOMORROW. I'm psyched, I can't wait to get a copy, but I'll probably only get one by Saturday so anyone who gets it sooner, please please please tell me what happens and I'll give you a special mention in the next chapter. **

**Question of the Day: What do you think's gonna happen in Nevermore? (I think, or more apporpriately, _hope_, that it'll be FAX and not Mylan. And I dunno if I'm right, but I've got this feeling Jeb's gonna die.)**

**-Indy**


	29. Never Letting Go

**A/N. So this is chapter is a little longer than the previous ones, I was tempted to chop it in half, but decided against it. Here it is, ladies and gentlement, the moment the whole story was building up to, enjoy.**

"Does the siren work?" Gazzy asked, still fascinated by the police car.

Lissa sighed, exasperated, "Yes, it works, but if we're going to surprise them we can't let them know by using the siren." She glanced at the back seat where Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were seated and raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you been in one of these before?"

Gazzy shook his head, "Not exactly, I was usually in the ones with the bars separating the back seat and the front seat. Something about the cops being afraid I'd jump them, but this is a car _only_ for cops, not the people they arrest too."

"Plus," Iggy added, "When you're in a cop car, you can't exactly ask them questions, they usually yell at you to shut up or to stop being so nosy. Once, they gave me the finger, too, but I think that was because I asked her for her number."

Fang chuckled softly, "Probably."

"This is really cool though," Nudge said, "Usually I'm on the side of those the cops try to arrest, not the one helping with the arresting, not that they ever really get to arrest me. A lot of times I manage to get away, of course occasionally I slip up and get caught, which is how I ended up meeting Mr. Silent over there."

Iggy perked up, "Speaking of getting caught, I remember there was this one time when I was—"

"Okay!" Fang interrupted, looking at the three sharply, "We've had enough with the stories for now. We're in a car with an FBI agent, remember?"

Silent panic settled in the car when Lissa said, "It's fine. I didn't hear anything, at least nothing incriminating, just please keep those stories to yourselves while I'm around."

"No problem," Iggy huffed, "Anyway, so we're just going to hide in the car while you guys take them out?"

"That's the plan," Lissa confirmed.

"Well that sucks, we could help you know," Gazzy pointed out.

"You're not even supposed to be here, this is already stretching the rules. You guys are civilians, we can't risk you getting hurt," she told them.

"_Puh-lease_," Nudge said, stretching the word into two syllables, "we've been in a lot worse than having twenty cops or so pointing guns at the enemy who were caught by surprise."

"Just stay in the car," Lissa snapped.

"Someone's got her panties in a bunch," Iggy whispered, followed by silent chortles.

"I almost wish I was at a shootout right now," Lissa muttered silently.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared, Max," Angel whispered, hugging Max's legs.<p>

"It's going to be fine, sweetie," Max assured her, "Everything will be okay."

"Head's up, silver Volvo pulling up," Andy said before smiling at them, "Smiles everyone."

"This is it," Dylan whispered to Max, "the first big deal, you excited?" he asked. Max stayed silent, but Dylan just took that as a sign to go on. "Think about it, it's like putting your foot in the door already, taking the first steps on the proverbial stair case to success and soon," he smiled, "we'll be on top, together."

Max didn't say anything, shuddering as the word '_together'_sent cold shivers down her spine. She shook it off; this was going to be over soon.

She glanced at C.A. and a few other muscled giants she didn't know the name to and grimaced slightly at the guns at their sides.

_"It's for assurance,"_ Jeb had said, _"Should anything go wrong, this is a safe guard."_

Max had told Fang and Lissa about this, but they said with twenty other cops pointing guns at them, it shouldn't be too much of a problem, but she couldn't help feeling nervous about it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of the car parking and the couple stepping out of the car.

Max didn't recognize this couple, they must be one of the ones she didn't get to meet. The woman had dark black hair that was already turning grey at the roots, her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and she looked fearfully at C.A. and the other guys with guns, then she glanced at Max and the others and swallowed. The man, a red head with a face full of freckles, took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Harry and Lila Nelson?" Andy smiled, "It's good to see you again."

The woman, Lila, gave a tight smile, "Yeah, we're here to pick Angel up."

Dylan nodded, offering a smile of his own, "Of course. Angel, honey, come here."

Angel walked over slowly with her hands crossed behind her back, she looked up at the couple, "Are you the ones who are going to adopt me?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, that's us." He then turned to his wife and squeezed her hand. They looked ecstatic.

"So everything's fine? We can just take her?" Lila asked.

"Yeah everything went off without a hitc—"

Andy was interrupted by Max's phone ringing. Everyone turned to Max, who was fishing her phone out of her pocket.

_Keep cool, Max, keep cool._

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. She glanced at the screen and pretended to look confused, "It's Jeb." Max pressed the answer button, her heart beating a million beats per minute.

"Ride," she said into the phone.

"Look concerned, I'm telling you the mother's changed her mind," someone, probably one of Andy's people, said at the other end.

She drew her eyebrows together and frowned, "What?"

"Not bad, say she's asking for money, say thirty thousand dollars more," the voice said.

_I thought it was forty,_ she thought. "Are you kidding me?" She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration for effect. "One moment," she said into the receiver.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked her.

Max sighed, "The mother changed her mind, she wants Angel back."

"What?" Lila cried. "But we paid her, we paid _you_ a hundred thousand dollar, she can't change her mind!"

Andy shook her head, "It's not midnight yet, she still had the right to change her mind. You saw that on the contract."

"But—but," Lila was in hysterics.

"No!" Angel cried, running to Lila and Harry, "Don't let me go back to her, please!"

"I'm sorry," Max said, "I guess I'll tell them we'll have her back as soon as possible."

Just as Max removed her hand from the receiver, Harry called, "No!" He looked at his wife, then at Angel, "We—we have more money. Tell her we'll pay her more, just don't take her from us."

"How much more?" Dylan asked.

"Twenty thousand dollars," Harry said, "We'll pay you by tomorrow, just please."

Max hated the pain they were putting them through, it wasn't fair. They deserved a child; she could see the love they would give to their child, the care and protection they would offer. It was people like them who deserved children, not people like Jeb. "I'll see what I can do," Max said and pretended to go back on the phone. The same procedure went on, pretending to negotiate; only to end up saying twenty thousand wasn't enough.

"She won't take it," Max told them.

"Thirty! Thirty thousand, but that's all we have!" Lila pleads.

After more "negotiating", Max turned to them with a fake smile on her face, "You've got a deal."

"Oh thank God," the couple hugged each other and hugged Angel.

"We'll reschedule the meeting to next Tuesday, when you have the money," Dylan smiled and shook their hands.

"We will, we will," Lila promised.

The deal was sealed. Any moment now, Max knew the police would come in any moment now; there were listening devices all over this place.

"Well then, it was a pleasure—"

He was cut off by the sound of sirens and cars pulling up in front of the warehouse.

"FBI! Hands up, now!"

Guns were pointed at them and Angel ran behind Max. Max could vaguely hear Lila crying and panicking somewhere to her left. By now, C.A. and the others had their guns drawn, including Dylan, which surprised Max. Why did he have a gun?

"Don't move," a voice ordered. Lissa, Max recognized. "Put down the guns."

"I don't think so," C.A. sneered. "We're going to walk out of here, got it? You've got nothing on us."

"Wanna bet?" Lissa challenged.

"You!" Dylan fumed. "Lauren Trask, my _ass._ You were a cop. I should have known."

"Yeah," Lissa agreed, "You should have."

"Who was it that gave us up? Aside from Lauren?" Dylan asked. "Lauren didn't know about the meet, she wasn't told about any of this, this was top secret, except for everyone in this immediate circle, a very, very close friend of mine and Jeb. Who was it?"

"I will not ask you to drop you weapon again!" Lissa yelled.

"I know. I should have known, I knew we couldn't trust you," Dylan hissed.

"Sir—"

"Night, Max," Dylan muttered.

Max barely had enough time to push Angel out of the way when Dylan aimed and fired the gun at her. She wasn't even sure where it hit her, but everything turned black quickly and she wondered if this was how it felt to die.

* * *

><p>"No!" Fang yelled as he saw the seen play out before his eyes.<p>

"Oh my God!" Nudge screamed and hid her face while Iggy and Gazzy just sat there motionless.

It was all happening so fast. Dylan just turned to Max and shot her, she fell and his the ground, unmoving. Before he could blink, Lissa shot at Dylan, who collapsed to the ground. Then everyone seemed to start shooting.

When it stopped, when it finally stopped, they cuffed a girl who Fang guessed was Andy, the couple was shaken, but unharmed, Angel was being carried by an agent. She had tears streaming down her face, but all Fang could see was Max.

He didn't think twice about running out of the car and rushing to her. "Max?" he said, propping her head on his lap. Her side was bleeding badly, dark red drenching most of her t-shirt. Fang quickly removed his jacket and pressed it to her side.

"We've got paramedics coming any minute now, sir," an agent told him, handing him a towel to press against the wound. "Apply pressure, you have to stop the bleeding as much as possible."

Fang nodded and brushed hair out of Max's face, "Hey, you're gonna be okay, you got that? You can't die on me."

"This one's alive!" Fang heard someone yell, but it sounded a million miles away.

He couldn't believe Max—_his_ Max, was lying in her own blood right now. Her breathing was shallow, but at least she was breathing. She couldn't die, she just couldn't. He held on to her tightly, almost as if holding onto her was what kept her here.

"C'mon, Max, if you were ever going to be stubborn, do it now. Hang on, people are coming, hang on," he told her, pressing her hand to his cheek. He hated how pale she look, how she looked almost—no he couldn't think about that. "Damnit, Max, don't—don't die on me."

He couldn't tell what color her shirt was anymore, it was almost all covered in blood and he felt sick. His throat felt like it was closing and a race of emotions went through him. "Don't leave me, Max. I—I," he swallowed. He needed to say it, even if she couldn't hear him, he needed to say it, "I love you, Max. You can't leave me."

He stayed like that, applying pressure to the wound and holding her hand for probably no more than three minutes, but it seemed longer to him.

And even when the paramedics did arrive and put her on a stretcher and into the ambulance, he stayed with her, never letting go.

**A/N. Cliffhanger! Okay, not really, Max's life is hanging in the balance right now, but I will assure she'll be okay. Please note that this is NOT the last chapter, I have at least two more in mind (not sure if that includes the epilogue yet.)**

**Also, I haven't written in this chapter what happened to Lissa or Dylan, their fate is up to you. Yup, you read that right. Review or PM me if you want them dead or alive, it's your call on them. I was actually just thinking of flipping a coin on them since I couldn't decide, but I thought that was too much like Two-Face from Batman, so I decided it'd be up to you guys.**

**Question of the Day: Which character in Maximum Ride do you think JP could've developed more? (Personally, I think Iggy and Gazzy were great characters that JP didn't develop as much as he could have, they were more background characters as the books went on. I also think Omega was a fascinating character, but JP made him disappear off the face of the earth.)**

**-Indy**


	30. Brighter

**A/N. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter before the epilogue yet, but there's a good chance it is.**

Bright.

That's Max's first thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Her room was all white and her eyes seemed to be more sensitive than usual to the lighting. She felt a slight pinch on her arm and saw she was hooked up to an IV. How did she get in a hospital?

Shakily, she tried to sit up when a sharp pain shot up her side, forcing her back down. Oh yeah, that's why. She was shot after the police came, she remembered now. Max also remembered the feeling of thinking you were about to die and shivered slightly.

"And Sleeping Beauty's awake!" Max turned to see Lissa grinning as she leaned on the door frame. Lissa stepped closer to the bed and took a seat and put it next to Max. "Hey," she greeted, "How do you feel?"

Max shrugged, "I'm alive, that's what counts." She looked around the room, wondering where the Flock was, what happened to them.

Lissa seemed to notice this and said, "They're back at their apartment. Fang ordered everyone to go home and get some rest. He's still here though; he hasn't left your side since you got here. He should be back any minute; he just went to the bathroom."

"How long was I out?" she asked.

Pursing her lips, Lissa answered, "Almost three and half days. You lost a lot of blood."

Three and a half days? And Fang just stayed with her? Max just nodded, touched by the fact that Fang did that for her. "So how are the others?"

"They're fine, Angel's a little shaken, but she'll be okay," Lissa replied.

Max nodded, relieved that everyone was okay. Then she noticed Lissa's heavily bandaged shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "And you?"

Lissa waved her hand dismissively, "A bullet just grazed me. It came from some jackass named C.A. after I shot Dylan." Lissa recognized the question in Max's expression and grew slightly more serious. "Dylan's dead. I killed him."

Max didn't know what to think. Dylan was dead. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She can't even begin to count the several times she dreamed of seeing Dylan rot in jail, but she never pictured him dead. It wasn't that she was sad he was dead, after all he did shoot her. It was just a lot to take in and she tried not to picture his cold body on a metal slab.

"I was aiming for the shoulder, but he moved at the last second and I hit an artery in this heart instead. He and another shooter by the name of Harrison Lee were the only casualties," Lissa informed her.

Harrison Lee. No the name wasn't ringing any bells to Max, he must have been one of the beefy guys with guns slung over their shoulders.

"And Jeb? What happens to him?" Max asked, purposefully not looking at Lissa.

"He's been arrested and we've found ties with Dr. Gunther-Hagen. They're both being charged with multiple counts of fraud, conspiracy, and other charges. It's over, Max."

Max nodded, hardly daring to believe it. Years and year of horribleness and it was...over? It was as if someone told pigs were flying or hell finally did freeze over.

"Max?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Max's head snapped to the doorway again where Fang stood. He had dark circles under like he hadn't slept in days, which now that Max thought about it, he probably hadn't. He was pale and looked like a mess as if he was the one who was shot. Still, he was grinning. Not a slight upturn of the corner of his mouth, but a full-blown grin. And it made the room even brighter. "Hey," Max smiled.

Lissa looked at Max then at Fang then back at Max again. She cleared her throat, "I'll be outside," she said.

"So how are you doing?" Fang asked, taking a seat where Lissa was moments ago.

"I'm good, or at least as good as one can be after being shot," Max joked.

Fang nodded and studied her, almost as if drinking in the fact that she was still here, alive, _awake._ "You scared me half to death you know," he told her.

Max raised an eyebrow, "That explains why you look like that then."

Fang seemed to release a breath he didn't know he was holding. If Max was making sarcastic comments again, she was definitely on her way to recovery.

"Have _you _looked in the mirror lately?" Fang retorted.

"In my defence, I _was_ actually half dead."

Fang paused and he grew more serious, his eyes boring into hers in a way that made it impossible to look away.

"Don't do that again," he told her.

"Got it. Stay away from bullets, kind of went without saying, Fang," she said sarcastically.

"I mean it, Max. Seeing you in a pool of your own blood," Fang closed his eyes and shook his head, "You almost died."

Max frowned, "Hey," she said, tapping his hand to get his attention, "I'm fine, okay? See, still here. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Fang nodded, "I know, it's just you have no idea what it was like to watch that. You once told me about how you saw life come back into someone's eyes, well I saw life go _out_ of yours."

Max looked down. She knew it was a close call, she knew how close she came to dying and to be honest it scared her. She couldn't imagine it, to just not be here on Earth anymore. Then she looked at Fang, and realized how much harder it would have been for him, for the Flock. She knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of grief. Grieving, knowing someone's gone and knowing you'll never see them again and knowing all the things you never told them seemed harder than being the one who's actually gone.

They stayed silent for a while, neither saying anything.

"You die when I die, Max. You don't get off that easy," Fang told her.

Max turned to him, eyes shining. Jeb was as good as gone, nobody important was hurt, she was still here, and she realized that she finally, _finally_ did forgive Fang. Everything was looking up, she finally had something to hope for, somthing to look forward to.

She took his hand in hers, "Never said I wanted to."

**A/N. There we go, this is NOT the end yet. There might two more chapters, but I'm not sure. **

**Oh, does anyone have any recommendations on books to read? I haven't had anything good to read since The Rise of Nine so any suggestions will be loved.**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite cartoon/manga (if you watch any)? (I like the Legend of Korra)**

**-Indy**


	31. Epilogue

**A/N. So I've been putting this off for as long as possible, I just can't believe the story's over! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added it to favorites or alerts, or just read it. It's meant so much to me, so thanks for the support.**

"Come on, stay with me," Max muttered as she leaned in to hear if the guy was breathing. She pressed his chest as she performed CPR, silently singing the chorus of _Staying Alive_ in her head like her instructor had taught her. She vaguely remembered Fang laughing at her when she told him that that was how she maintained a steady beat.

"Please, you have to help him!" a woman screamed, her own face covered with cuts. One of the many police officers held her back as she tried to reach the man.

"Ma'am, you have to stay back and let the EMT do her job," he told her gently while the woman sobbed.

"Breathe," Max whispered and she blew some air into his mouth.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. A startling green as he took in his surroundings. Max let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she put her hand on the man's chest. "Easy, there. You were in a car accident. We're here to help you, just don't move too much, alright, sir?"

"O—Okay," the man said and Max signaled for her coworkers to put him on a stretcher.

"Thank you so much," the woman cried and went over to the man as they carried him into the ambulance. She didn't let go of his hand once.

Max smiled at the scene and pushed some hair out of her face. _Now that's why I do this,_ Max thought to herself. She couldn't help thinking that the couple was extremely lucky. Not everyone who was involved in an accident made it through, as she'd seen firsthand.

"Nice job, Ride," someone said beside her. Sam grinned at her, and adjusted his uniform. When Max first became and EMT or a paramedic, she was surprised to see Sam there, the guy she bumped into once at Fang's apartment building.

"Thanks," she replied, "Just saving the world one life at a time."

Sam shook his head slightly, but smiled, "That you are."

"Well, my shift's over," she told him, "If you excuse me, I've got plans tonight."

* * *

><p>"Check the closet," Fang told them.<p>

Lissa sighed, "We already checked the closet, the stolen artwork isn't there."

Fang shook his head and approached the closet himself. "While you were checking, I noticed that the inside of the closet seemed smaller than the actual closet itself." He pushed aside the coats and tapped the back of the closet. "Sounds hollow to me," he said. Fang searched for any gap in the wood and smirked slightly when he found what he was looking for.

Lissa watched intently as Fang removed the back panel of the closet and revealed the painting taking up half of the closet wall.

Fang pulled it out and handed it to the agent, who looked at him incredulously. "I used to have one of those tricks in my closet before," he shrugged.

_Man,_ he thought, _I've come a long way since then._ He found it almost impossible to believe how different his life was five years ago. Five years ago, he certainly didn't think he'd be working _with_ the cops as a consultant with Iggy and Lissa. And five years ago, he wasn't with Max.

Max. He hid a smile, tonight was the big night and he was determined not to chicken out. He could still remember the first time he met her, yeah, they've come a long way since then. Five years ago Max was under the control of her father Jeb and heading for a life she never wanted. Now, Jeb was behind bars and his establishment was no more. More importantly, Max was finally living the life she wanted to live, and he was part of it.

"Hello, earth to Fang?" Lissa said, snapping Fang out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he apologized, "What were you saying?"

"I said, I guess that's it then," she repeated. "As soon as I bring it over and hand it to evidence, we can call it a day. Want to get drinks later?" she asked.

Fang shook his head, ever since he started working as a consultant for the FBI and Lissa's kind-of partner, she always asked after one of their cases, but Fang always turned her down. He knew she probably meant it as a friendly gesture, but he also knew that Lissa still liked him and didn't want to lead her on. "You don't need me for those other stuff, right?"

Lissa raised an eyebrow, but shook her head, "Not really."

"Good, because I've got to head home; I've got plans tonight."

* * *

><p>"So you think he's going to chicken out?" Iggy asked Gazzy, taking a sip from his drink.<p>

Gazzy shrugged, "You mean like the last three times? I don't know, man."

"Well, I think it's romantic," Angel smiled, tugging on Gazzy's hand. "It's sweet that he's nervous."

Iggy raised an eyebrow and grinned, "The first two times was sweet, I guess, but after the third time? It's just ridiculous."

"Well, I think he'll do it. Proposing isn't as easy as you think, guys. Besides, it's the fourth attempt, he should be able to get the words out this time." Nudge joined watching the couple from across the street.

They were laughing about something as they ate their ice cream in the small shop. Max had ordered a huge sundae while Fang opted for a banana split. Nudge thought it was cute when he gave her his cherry while Max gave him a quick kiss in return;she wished could have something like that someday.

"I graduate college in a week, I bet he _still _won't be able to do it," Gazzy insisted.

Nudge shook her head, "Nu-uh, he's going to do it tonight, he won't chicken out this time."

"I think so, too!" Angel piped up.

"And you, Ig?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy raised his hands defensively, "I'm staying out of this. If they find out we were betting on this, they'll kick our asses from here to Timbuktu."

Gazzy shrugged. "Whatever," he said as he reached for his wallet. "Fifty says he won't."

Nudge smirked, "Deal."

The excited laugh and the scene of Fang being tackled in the ice cream shop five minutes later told Nudge she was right.

**A/N. Okay, so I've been working on the ending for a long time and trying to get it just right. So yeah, Fang and Max are engaged :) I really hope you liked it and thank you for sticking with me from start to finish, it's been awesome.**

**As for the would've happened if there was a sequel? Here it is:**

**Jeb would have escaped, they wouldn't have been able to catch him and Dr. G-H wouldn't have been arrested either. The whole shoot out thing would have happened still and Dylan still would have died. Soon after being discharged from the hospital, Jeb would have put a hit out for Max. Fang would've been injured in the attempt, but Max would be unharmed. Max would decide they weren't safe with her and leave in the middle of the night with a note, much like Fang did in the books. The last chapter would be Max faking her death in a car accident so she can go into hiding, but not witness protection program.**

**For the sequel, Fang won't believe she's dead and search for her. The whole sequel would be about finding Max and finally taking Jeb and Dr. G-H down. The Flock would've been featured more and sometime in the story, Lissa would have died.**

**So there, for those of you who were curious :)**

**In a few days or next week, I'll be posting the summary for my next story along with a sneak peek :)**

**Thanks again for all the support and reviews and alerts and favorites and just reading! It means a lot.**

**Question of the day: Who's your favorite fictional heroine? (I decided female first so I'll go with Max, Katniss, Tris, Annabeth, and all those other kickass girls)**

**-Indy**


	32. SNEAK PEEK FOR NEW STORY (YOU PICK!)

**A/N. So here are two snippets from the two of the stories I'll be working on. I can only work on one at a time so you guys will have to tell me which one you like better and want continued more.**

**The first one doesn't have a title yet, and the first chapter is a work in progress, but here it is:**

**FIRST OPTION:**

_FANG_

The great thing about masks is how well they hide your face.

Like now for instance.

I'm knocking out two thugs who are almost two times my size in less than five seconds and they have no idea they're getting their asses handed to them by a fifteen year old.

The first thug attempts to punch me. The key word there being _attempts._ Just as he swings his arm forward, I catch it and yank him forward, my foot slightly extended so he trips over it as well. His jaw his the hard concrete so hard that I'm pretty sure he'll lose a few teeth.

The second thug is slightly more prepared and wields a crowbar. He charges toward me, belly fat jiggling slightly as he does so. I dodge him easily, not wanting to waste more energy than I have to. He swings again and I duck. As I do so I land a solid punch to his gut. The wind goes out of him and I use that moment to land another hard punch to his jaw, knocking him out instantly.

The other two guys suddenly don't seem so confident to take me on; they're backing away slowly and dropping the baseball bats in their hands. Any second now, they'll make a run for it and they'll have no clue who I am. Not a single idea as to who the masked vigilante is.

See? Masks are great.

Two down, and two on the run. Now where was ugly number—

"_Oof_," I hear someone say behind me and I turn around just in time to see the last guy passed out on the ground. A girl's standing over him with a satisfied smile on her face.

Her blonde hair's tangled, her clothes are a little dishevelled, and her lip is bleeding from where a guy took a cheap shot, but otherwise she looks good, just as beautiful as usual. I feel my heart beat quicken slightly like it usually does when I'm around her and I have to clear my throat slightly before I speak.

"You okay?" I ask.

She grimaces and touches her left side, hissing from pain, "Little banged up, but I'll live." She wipes some blood from her lip and looks me up and down. "Thanks, for the save. Those guys were lucky they outnumbered me five to one; otherwise I would've done a lot more damage to them than you did."

I hide a smile, "Don't doubt you for a second," I say, looking at the guy I'm pretty sure she just gave a concussion to.

"So," she says, "you're the famous Fang, masked vigilante, our very own local superhero."

_Superhero,_ I think, _great, now I sound like I'm from a comic book._ Shrugging, I say, "I guess so, minus the Spandex and the cape, of course."

That earns a laugh from her, it's a nice laugh. "Of course," she repeats. She pauses, "I've never seen your wings up close before."

I shrug again, not really sure what to say to that. She's studying me so closely that I start to feel self-concious.

"It's so black that I almost didn't see them, they just seem to blend in to the background, like you I guess," she muses. Her brown eyes meet mine and she smiles slightly, "They're nice."

Normally, I'd be on my way by now, patrolling the streets or something, but I decide to make a small exception. Besides, as my regular self? She would never come near me with a twenty-foot pole, that is if she knew I existed.

"I made a promise to myself that I'd ask you this if I ever met you, so did you read too many comics growing up or do you just have a hero complex?" she jokes.

I laugh, "Something like that." Actually, I need to stop the bastards who turned me into the freak from turning more innocent kids into mutants, too, but I can't tell her that.

One of the guys starts to wake up and attempts to sit up. I use my foot to bring him back down and he doesn't try to get up again.

"Not much of a costume though, a mask, black cargo pants, and long sleeved black t-shirt? It's not exactly very creative," she tells me.

"I was aiming more for discreet than creative, I can't exactly run around wearing neon pink, can I?" I joke.

"Yeah," she agrees, "Neon pink would definitely _not_ suit you." She starts running her hands through her hair in an attempt to get rid of all the tangles. "Thanks again for saving me," she says.

"No problem," I reply.

She turns around to pick up the back pack that she dropped when she was attacked and I use this as my opportunity to leave, even if I don't want to yet.

"It's strange, you seem familiar. My name's—" she doesn't finish her sentence once she realizes I've disappeared, flew into the night.

I hide a smile as I soar through the sky, "I know exactly who you are, Max."

**A/N. So that's the first option with Fang as a masked vigilante. After re-reading it, it sounds like it might be a little like Superman, but trust me as it goes on, it won't be.**

**SECOND OPTION:**

Balancing the penny on her thumb nail, she wished for something good to happen to her for once, then she flicked her thumb and watched as the coin flipped in the air for a few seconds before landing in the water inside the well.

Max looked down trying to see where it landed, but realized how stupid that was. She rubbed her hands together and sighed, "Guess we'll both see what happens, huh?" she whispered.

She turned on her heel, ready to head back home when she bumped into someone and landed right on her butt.

Rubbing her soar backside, she looked up to see the person she ran into. "Sorry, didn't see you ther—" she stopped midsentence as a pair of obsidian eyes stared back at her chocolate brown ones. Her breath hitched as she realized who exactly she bumped into. She hadn't seen him in years, not since the accident.

"Fang," she breathed.

For a moment, she almost couldn't believe it was him. He hadn't changed since she last saw him, the same black jeans and t-shirt, the same tousled black hair that used to make the girls crazy, and his eyes. They still had the same depth to them; they still held a thousand secrets that only a precious few ever got to learn. It was as if she had projected him from her memory.

"Max," he said back.

They stared at each other for a few moments, each taking in the others presence. Fang was the first one to snap out of the trance and he held out his hand and helped Max up.

Max noticed how his hand lingered in hers for a second longer than he had to. She was grateful for the darkness to cover her blush.

"You didn't tell me you were back," he told her, a trace of hurt in his voice.

Max shrugged, "I didn't tell anyone except Mom and Ella." She leaned against the well again and folded her arms to her chest. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I made a wish," she replied, "you?"

"I still visit here sometimes, for old times' sakes," he told her. He paused, "What'd you wish for?"

She grinned at him, "You know I can't tell you."

Fang rolled his eyes, "That's for birthday wishes."

"Same difference," she told him. She paused thoughtfully, "So how's the Flock?"

"Iggy's been going out with Nudge for a while," he said.

Max looked at him, surprised, "You're kidding?"

He shook his head, "I was just as surprised as you were. Anyway, Gazzy's headed for college in the fall, he misses you a lot, you know. He'll be glad you're back."

Max snorted, "Doubt it."

Fang glanced at her, "You know," he continued, "things haven't been the same since you left."

Max's eyebrows shot up, she wasn't expecting that. "You mean it got better?" she chuckled darkly.

"Max—"

"Don't start, please. I know it was my fault, I should have watched her better. She was _my_ responsibility and I failed her. I don't even know what I'm doing here," she said and began to walk away.

"Max!" he called after her, but she didn't stop. She didn't want to talk about it anymore; her eyes were already prickling with tears.

He caught up with her, caught her by the arm and spun her around. "You can't keep running away," he whispered.

Max jerked her arm back, "Why not? I've been doing it for five years now."

"And how's that working out for you?" he shot back.

Max shook her head, "I wish I never came back."

"Is that what you wished for, then? I guess it didn't come true," he said, bitterly. Before she could reply, he said, "You're the only one who blames yourself. It wasn't your fault; you have to accept that you can't save everyone."

"Yeah well, Angel wouldn't have needed saving if I had just watched over her like I was supposed to. You're wrong though, I'm not the only one who blames me. You think I couldn't read the looks those other people gave me? The looks _you_ gave me?" she scoffed.

"There _were_ no looks, Max. It was all in your head, but you're so stubborn you refused to see it. You were paranoid and feeling guilty. You didn't even say good bye, you know that? We just wake up one day and found out that you just packed your bags and _left._ Losing Angel was enough, Max, we didn't need to lose you, too," Fang explained.

_We didn't need to lose you, too. _Max swiped at her eyes to get rid of the tears. She didn't know what to think, what to say. It was so much easier to bury it and never think of it again, to pretend it never happened.

_You can't keep running away, _his voice echoed in her head. Fang searched her eyes for something and Max dropped his gaze. "I'll keep in touch," she said quietly before turning to leave once more.

This time Fang didn't stop her, but she could feel his gaze burning into her skull.

She started to walk faster, to put as much distance between them as possible, and then she was running again.

_You can't keep running away._

But she didn't know what else to do! She didn't know _how_ to deal with him, with the Flock, with Angel. She was _never_ good with emotions. Locking them up in a box and throwing the key away was all she knew how to do. It's what she _taught_ herself to do.

_And how's that working out for you?_

Max ran back upstairs to her room, saying a brief "hi" to her mother on her way there. She locked her bedroom door and grabbed a pillow from her bed. She pressed her face to it and screamed until her throat felt raw.

"I'm so sorry, Angel, I'm so sorry," she whispered as if Angel could actually hear her. She changed into her shorts and basketball jersey and climbed into bed.

She stared at the ceiling, hoping for sleep to take her, but Fang's words still echoed in her head, each time cutting deeper and deeper into her soul.

_You can't keep running away._

**Okay so the second option is from my other story _The Wishing Well,_ which I previously discontinued, but now that Misplaced Trust is over I can continue it. It's still up though, for those of you who want to read more of the second option.**

**So which one do you like better? The first one or the second one? Whichever you guys decide on will be the one I'll use for my next story.**

**Oh, last thing, do you guys think we could end the story with 600 reviews? It would be really, really, awesome :)**

**-Indy**


	33. NEW STORY UP!

**New story is up! It's entitled Guardian Angel, check it out when you guys get the chance! :D The winning option was the superhero one, but I'm going to try to continue The Wishing Well (keyword: _try)._**

**Please review on the new story!**

**-Indy**


End file.
